Pandemónium
by chicoanime
Summary: Kaim, un joven de 19 años es advertido ciertas noches en sus sueños sobre un viaje y una aventura. Todo se vuelve extraño para él cuando descubre que aquello que soñaba podría hacerse realidad. Sin embargo, la aventura predestinada le llevará a recorrer un mundo completamente diferente al suyo, en compañía de personas dispares que le ayudarán a regresar.
1. Capítulo 1

La tarde caía, el Sol comenzaba a desvanecerse en el horizonte, dotando al cielo de un brillante tono anaranjado. Por el empedrado caminaba un grupo de cuatro jóvenes, quienes volvían a casa tras las prácticas del club de kendo, vestidos con el uniforme de escolar.

Kaim, quien camina al centro del grupo, estira los brazos al tiempo que bosteza. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.

—No puedo creer que siga haciendo tanto frío —Se queja mientras se abraza a sí mismo.

Benice, que caminaba a su lado izquierdo, comenzó a mirarle con cierto desdén.

—¿De nuevo andas quejándote Kaim? —Lanza un sonoro suspiro y mueve su cabeza a los lados con decepción fingida—, Estamos en pleno invierno, es normal que siga haciendo frío.

—No soporto el frío, me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no tengo buenas defensas Beni —replica inmediatamente, manteniendo el tono de queja en su voz.

Satoshi, quien caminaba a la derecha de Kaim no puede evitar soltar una leve risotada.

—Siempre usas la misma excusa para todo —habla mirando hacia Kaim, sonriendo y con tono jovial, y golpea su brazo con suavidad.

Kaim frota su brazo y lanza una mirada acusica a su compañero.

—Tuve que repetir curso por enfermedad, creo que tengo derecho a quejarme de ello —contesta con cierto enfado, aún frotándose el brazo.

Benice detiene su paso y rodea el cuello de Kaim con el brazo, captando la atención de los demás.

—No tienes porqué sentirte mal por ello Kaim, después de todo, gracias a eso has podido compartir clase con un par de chicas hermosas como nosotras —habla de forma altiva, señalándose a sí misma y a su compañera, que se encontraba en el extremo derecho del grupo.

Sin darle importancia a Benice, se agacha para soltarse del agarre y responde con inocencia fingida:

—En efecto puedo decir que Akemi sea hermosa, pero no sé si decir lo mismo de Ben.

Benice frunce el ceño y aprieta sus puños con furia, para luego dar un fuerte pisotón a Kaim, quien no puede evitar lanzar un grito de dolor. Acto seguido retoma el paso apresuradamente, caminando a fuertes zancadas. Satoshi quien al comienzo estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Benice, explota en una sonora carcajada.

—¿No crees qué te has pasado Beni? —Camina cojeando hacia ella, con expresión y tono adolorido.

Benice acelera más el paso, adelantándose por completo del grupo. Akemi corre hasta alcanzarla.

—Sabes que solo lo hace para molestarte —Le susurra dulce y comprensivamente.

—Él sabe que odio que me llame de esa forma, debería haber sabido lo que le esperaba —responde tajante.

El tiempo pasa durante un rato y el silencio se hace presente en el trayecto. El Sol continúa bajando y apagando el color anaranjado del cielo. Un grupo de niños corre a su lado con energía, zarandeando un palo en el aire mientras ríen. Akemi, quien no pudo evitar fijarse en ellos, pregunta:

—Por cierto. ¿cuánto tiempo hace que se conocen vosotros tres?

La pregunta les toma a todos por sorpresa, manteniendo un incómodo silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Benice toma la iniciativa y responde:

—La verdad es que los tres somos amigos de la infancia —dice con naturalidad y moviendo su mano al aire quitando importancia al asunto—, La verdad es que no pasó nada especial.

—Mi padre dirigía un dojo hace tiempo, al igual que el padre de Beni, así que nos presentaron cuando éramos pequeños. En ese entonces Beni y Satoshi ya se conocían y desde entonces vamos juntos a todas partes —Complementa Kaim.

Akemi mira al cielo, pensativa y con expresión nostálgica.

—Aunque ahora somos un grupo de cuatro —comenta Satoshi de la nada, sacando a Akemi de su ensimismamiento.

Benice asiente con la cabeza.

—Cierto.

Akemi dirige una tímida sonrisa al grupo y asiente también con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué decidiste unirte al club de kendo, Akemi? —pregunta Kaim, intentando encontrar una razón por sí mismo.

—La verdad es que no quería unirme a ningún club, pero mis padres me obligaron, así que me uní al que menos miembros tenía.

Benice lanza un largo suspiro de decepción. Mientras, Satoshi intenta contener su risa.

—¿Por qué tenía que ser una razón tan patética? —comenta con los brazos caídos, encorvada y con voz apagada.

—Va va, al menos tenemos un miembro más —Intenta consolarla Satoshi con palmaditas en la espalda, mientras contiene la risa.

Tras avanzar un breve trecho, se alcanza un cruce de caminos, Satoshi y Benice tuercen a la derecha y se despiden con los brazos, por el contrario, Kaim y Akemi continúan por el camino recto.

—La verdad, me alegra que hayas acabado uniéndote al club —comenta Kaim después de quedarse pensativo cierto rato.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Akemi incrédula.

Ambos detienen el paso. Akemi se inclina levemente mientras mantiene su mirada fija en los ojos de Kaim, quien, avergonzado, trata de evitar cruzar la vista con ella.

—Bueno —Queda pensativo un instante, —Supongo que siempre es bueno que haya personas que quieran ser fuertes.

—Entiendo —responde algo decepcionada por la respuesta, para luego retomar el paso con lentas zancadas —Aunque aún no soy tan fuerte como tú o Benice.

—Cuando logres ser tan fuerte como Beni seguramente ya todos nos hayamos graduado. —comenta en tono burlesco, acompañado de una sonrisa de costado y una mirada de reojo.

Akemi detiene el paso in situ y se gira abruptamente.

—Puedo ser tan fuerte como Benice si me lo propongo, ¿sabes? —Responde molesta por la burla, para luego avanzar indignada hasta la posición de su compañero y ponerse de puntillas para tratar de alcanzar su rostro. —Además, ya soy capaz de vencer a Satoshi en un duelo —Concluye, orgullosa de sí misma.

—Vamos, cualquiera es capaz de vencer a Satoshi. —argumenta futilmente, al tiempo que con su mano empuja la cabeza de Akemi, obligándola a colocar los pies rectos en el suelo.

Akemi vuelve a girarse y a retomar sus zancadas.

—Te lo demostraré, ya lo verás —farfulla en tono bajo.

El camino concluye unos cuantos pasos más adelante, frente a una casa blanca de dos pisos de altura. Kaim se despide de Akemi con la mano, y ella le devuelve el despido mientras ella continúa por el camino de la derecha. El chico saca una llave del bolsillo de su uniforme y abre la puerta.

—Ya estoy en casa, me tomaré una ducha y bajaré a cenar cuando esté lista —grita tras dejar sus zapatos en el zapatero de la izquierda.

—Está bien, yo te aviso cuando esté lista —Se oye decir tras una puerta corredera que llevaría a la sala de estar de la casa.

Kaim sube las escaleras y entra en su habitación, acto seguido se tumba sobre la cama y suelta un enorme suspiro.

—Odio el invierno —masculla para luego cerrar los ojos e inconscientemente caer dormido.

Al abrir de nuevo sus ojos, Kaim se encuentra en un paisaje completamente negro.

—¿Otra vez? —Piensa mientras deja caer sus brazos como si se tratase de un viejo muñeco de trapo.

En la distancia, una figura luminosa se acercaba rápidamente hasta cegar su visión.

—¿Sabes?, me gustaría que añadieras algo de acción al momento cuando apareces, no sé, siempre un brillo ya aburre, quizás podrías probar a poner un fondo la próxima vez. —habla con sarcasmo mientras hace señas con las manos, intentando pensar en un fondo adecuado a la situación.

—Pronto tendrás toda la acción que quieras, Kaim —responde la figura tras una breve risa.

Kaim se sorprende al punto de casi caer de espaldas.

—Espera un segundo, si podías responderme todo este tiempo, ¿por qué me has estado ignorando? —pregunta molesto y casi a gritos.

—El tiempo ha llegado, es todo lo que necesitas saber.

—¿Tiempo? —vuelve a preguntar burlándose, —¿Tiempo de que?

La figura luminosa sonríe ampliamente, regocijándose de la ignorancia de Kaim.

—Pronto lo descubrirás, encuéntrate a ti mismo —Desaparece con un intenso flash.

Kaim despierta, respirando agitado y con la frente empapada en sudor.

—¿Pero que demonios? —Piensa para sí mismo colocando la mano en su frente e intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Kaim, la cena ya está lista, baja. —Se oye la misma voz femenina bajo las escaleras.

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2

Sentados a la mesa cenaba la familia de Kaim, cuatro personas en total. Kaim por su parte, mueve el arroz en el bol de un lado a otro, pensativo. A un lado de Kaim se encuentra su padre, Ushio, quién tiene un considerable parecido con su hijo. En el otro extremo de la mesa se encuentra su madre, Mai. Mientras que a su otro lado está su hermana, Kaori, recogiendo su larga melena oscura.

Ushio, el padre de Kaim, golpea la espalda de su hijo, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Vamos hijo, es raro verte pensando tanto, come algo.

Kaim deja los palillos sobre la mesa y se levanta del asiento.

—Lo siento, no tengo mucha hambre —Cabizbajo y aún pensativo marcha a su habitación.

—Es raro en él que no quiera cenar nada, normalmente llega exhausto y deseando comerse la nevera. —comenta Kaori.

—¿Quizás está pensando en chicas? —responde su madre llevándose un trozo de arroz a la boca.

—Mamá, tú siempre piensas que se trata de eso.

—¿Y qué, está en la edad de hacerlo no? —Finge preocupación. —¿Y si piensa en chicos?

—¡Mamá!

—Dejen de parlotear y comeos la cena. —dice Ushio algo molesto.

—Yo solo quería tener una agradable charla familiar —replica Mai decepcionada.

Por su parte, Kaim yace sobre la cama mirando al techo, pensando.

—¿Encuentrate a ti mismo? ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? —Instintivamente toma en cojín de su cama y lo lanza hacia la puerta. —Deja de intentar espiarme.

La puerta se abre de golpe y Kaori entra con aire de enfado.

—¿Cómo es que siempre sabes cuándo estoy tras la puerta? —Toma el cojín y lo regresa de vuelta, golpeando la cara de Kaim.

—Eres demasiado predecible —responde colocando el cojín en su lugar. —Y bien, ¿qué deseas?

Kaori entra y se sienta junto a su hermano, manteniendo el enfado.

—Sabes que no me gusta que uses ese tono conmigo —Le reprocha a su hermano.

—Realmente no tengo tiempo para tus juegos Kaori. —Rasca su nuca al tiempo que despega su espalda de las sábanas.

—Claro, tú siempre tan ocupado —replica con sarcasmo.

—Si solo has venido a molestar ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

Kaori se levanta molesta y se detiene frente a la puerta.

—Yo tan solo estoy preocupada por ti, pero tú solo insistes en ser borde conmigo. Idiota.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo siento, es solo que tengo muchas cosas es la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que cosas? —Vuelve a sentarse a su lado más relajada y acomoda su falda escolar.

—¿Recuerdas ese sueño recurrente del que te hablé hace algún tiempo?

—¿El de la chica luminosa?

—Si, justo ese.

—¿Qué pasó, lo volviste a tener?

—Si, bueno no. Es decir volví a tenerlo pero no era igual.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta, curiosa.

—A ver, estaba esa chica luminosa pero dijo algo diferente a lo de siempre, algo como que mi aventura comenzaría hoy y que me encontrase a mí mismo. Reconozco que soy un poco raro, pero eso parecía una cutre introducción de película de aventura para niños. —comenta con gestos ante la atenta mirada de su hermana pequeña

—¿Y en serio piensas que puedes ser el protagonista de algo así? —responde de forma burlesca

—En eso es en lo que pienso. Solo encontré dos opciones, o lo que dice esa chica es cierto, y el mundo es aún más loco de lo que pensaba, o el loco soy yo.

—Ciertamente no hay muchas más opciones. Personalmente opto por la segunda. —comenta fingiendo el haberlo meditado.

—No hay nada como la confianza entre hermanos.

Kaori suelta una risa.

—Pero, ¿de verdad piensas que puedo creer algo así? ¿Una aventura? Venga ya, como no te encuentres una moneda cuando vayas de compras no sé a que se pueda referir.

—No, más bien eso es algo usual —responde con naturalidad y gesticula con la mano, quitando importancia a ese hecho.

Kaori lanza un sonoro suspiro.

—Cierto, había olvidado el asco que me da tu excesiva suerte. Bueno, ¿por qué no levantas el trasero de la cama y acompañas a tu adorable hermanita a una aventura a casa de Emily? Esa suertuda está enferma y he de llevarle las tareas de hoy.

Kaim se levanta de la cama.

—Supongo que es mejor que quedarse aquí tumbado sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. —Se levanta de un salto. —Sí, me vendrá bien despejarme un poco, aunque has decidido llevarle las tareas un poco tarde.

—La pereza hermanito, la pereza. —También se pone en pie y vuelve a acomodar su falda.

Ambos salen de la habitación y se dirigen a la puerta de entrada de la casa. Se despiden de sus padres con un "ahora volvemos" y se colocan sus zapatos. Al salir, el Sol ya se había ocultado y las farolas del exterior iluminaban la calle.

Kaori estira sus brazos y se gira hacia su hermano sonriendo.

—Y bien, ahora a casa de Emily —Alza el puño efusiva.

—¿A qué viene ese alegría?

—Ya sabes que me gusta pasear a oscuras, además he olvidado la ultima vez que salimos juntos a pasear a estas horas.

—Ahora que lo dices, es cierto.

—Por eso en marcha, a casa de Emily.

Kaim resopla.

—¿A ti no se te acaba la energía?

—Eso es por que yo ceno bien. —Avanza a zancadas mientras tararea una cancioncilla.

Ambos avanzan durante un tramo sin decir una palabra, uno al lado del otro, hasta que llegan a una tienda de conveniencia.

El estómago de Kaim ruge al pasar al lado de la tienda y Kaori no puede evitar darse cuenta de ello.

—Vaya, ahora que estoy más relajado parece que me ha vuelto a entrar el hambre.

—Supongo que entraré y te compraré algo para que calmes el apetito. A veces eres un problema hermanito —dice como despedida entrando a la tienda.

—¿Y quién fue la que me pidió que la acompañase en primer lugar? —murmura para sí mismo.

Kaim se apoya sobre la pared de la tienda a esperar mientras mira embobado al cielo.

—¿Una aventura eh? No sería tan malo si en verdad llegase a ocurrir.

—¡Kaim! ¡Cuidado!

—¿Kaori? ¿Qué?

Un fuerte pitido interrumpe la frase y un camión desbocado se estrella contra la cristalera de la tienda, arrollando a Kaim.

—¿Qué es lo que...? —Piensa mientras es arrollado por el camión.

La hermana de Kaim cae de rodillas dejando caer la bolsa que llevaba en su mano. Las lágrimas comienzan a caer de sus ojos.

—Es mi culpa. Si no le hubiera pedido que me acompañase. —Habla para sí misma, con la voz entrecortada y entrando en shock.

—No es tu culpa Kaori ¿Eh, que ocurre? No puedo hablar, no puedo moverme. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Esto es sangre? Ah, es cierto, ese camión me ha atropellado, ¿aquí se acaba todo? ¿Y mi aventura? —piensa para sí mismo tratando de mantenerse consciente.

El espejo retrovisor del camión se descuelga mostrando a Kaim su imagen tumbado en el suelo.

—Luzco horrible, maldita sea no puedo permanecer consciente.

Por un instante una figura desconocida encapuchada aparece en el espejo. Kaim pierde la consciencia.

Se oyen una palabras en un idioma extraño y una brisa comienza a soplar. Kaim recobra la consciencia.

—¿Qué demonios? Creí que estaba muerto. —Kaim abre los ojos y queda sorprendido.

Se encuentra recostado sobre una roca, a la redonda solo se vislumbra un océano de hierba. En un lateral de la roca, una chica se encuentra con los dedos entrecruzados, murmurando algo en una lengua desconocida para él. La chica abre los ojos y mira a Kaim con asombro.

—No creí que realmente funcionaría —murmura para sí misma. —¿Qué hago? Si descubren que practiqué magia prohibida me encerrarán, o algo peor. —Continúa murmurando con expresión de terror.

—Ya veo, estoy delirando en mi lecho de muerte —Se tumba de nuevo y cierra sus ojos. —Supongo que se pasará si trato de dormir.

La chica se gira hacia Kaim y lo toma del brazo.

—No espera no te duermas, no estás muerto, te invoqué a este mundo mediante un hechizo que encontré en un libro.

—¿Un hechizo? ¿Esperas que me crea eso?

—¿Y como sino explicas que ahora te encuentres aquí?

—Estando muerto.

—No, yo te traje aquí, ¿ves? En este libro viene explicado como. —responde molesta mientras le muestra un libro lleno de garabatos y círculos mágicos.

—Entonces cómo explicas que siga vivo e ileso con las heridas que tenía.

—Yo traté tus heridas, soy una maga blanca. Me especializo en conjuros de curación y magia de apoyo, debiste darte cuenta al ver mi túnica blanca.

Kaim queda perplejo.

—Maga... ¿Blanca? Espera un segundo, ¿Dónde exactamente se supone que estoy?

—Esto es el reino de Arnor. —responde de manera inmediata.

—¿Y dónde demonios se supone que se encuentra eso?

—¿Que dónde? Pues en el extremo del súpercontinente de Safron, ¿dónde sino? Espera, ¿no me digas que eres de más allá del océano de niebla?

Kaim se tumba por tercera vez.

—Genial, creo que Kaori tenía razón, me he vuelto completamente loco.

—Tendré problemas si viene alguien y descubre que he transportado una persona usando magia prohibida. —comenta para sí misma.

—¿Qué murmuras?

—Nada nada, creo que deberíamos irnos, este lugar no es seguro.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no es seguro?

Al instante, ambos se ven rodeados de un grupo de criaturas humanoides, de piel verdosa y narices largas y puntiagudas quienes les apuntaban con afiladas flechas.

—Un solo movimiento y acabareis llenos de agujeros.

—¡Goblins!

—Ah, ya veo, a eso te referías.

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3

Kaim y la misteriosa chica se encuentran rodeados por un grupo de criaturas a las que llaman goblins, quienes les apuntan con flechas.

—Dadnos todo lo que tengáis de valor y quizá nos planteemos el perdonaros la vida —Amenaza quien parece ser el líder de los goblins.

—Tan solo estamos volviendo a la ciudad, no llevamos nada de valor encima.

—Creo que entonces registraremos vuestros cadáveres y veremos si es cierto lo que decís. —Se prepara para dar la señal con el brazo.

Los goblins tensan sus arcos y se preparan para disparar.

—¡Espera! —grita Kaim interrumpiendo la señal del goblin.

—¿Tienes algo que decir humano? —Le dice apuntándole con su espada curva.

—¿Lo que queréis es algo que tenga valor verdad? —Mete la mano en su bolsillo

—¿Acaso tienes algo para mi?

Kaim saca de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa marrón.

—¿Qué puede haber de valor en esa bolsa tan pequeña? ¿Acaso te estás riendo de mi? —responde indignado, caminando hacia Kaim apuntándole con su espada.

—Espera espera —Abre la bolsa y saca un colgante dorado en forma de llave.

—¿Una pieza de oro? Con ese tamaño no debe valer demasiado.

—No es la pieza de oro en sí, mira fijamente la piedra del ojo de la llave, es un cristal mágico que atrae la buena fortuna. Siempre lo llevo conmigo por esa razón.

—¿Atrae la buena fortuna? ¿Seguro que no me estás engañando? —responde indeciso y observando el colgante de cerca.

Cuando el goblin baja la guardia Kaim aprovecha y con un rápido golpe en la muñeca le quita el arma a su enemigo y le toma como rehén.

—Un solo movimiento y le corto la cabeza.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Ese era tu plan, amenazar a un puñado de goblins? —grita exaltada.

—¿Tenias un plan mejor? —responde nervioso.

—¿Así que eso es lo que tramabas eh? —dice el líder goblin entre risas. —Pero no tienes las agallas necesarias para cortarme el cuello. ¡Chicos, apunten a la humana!

—¿¡Qué!? —exclama sorprendida.

—¡No espera! ¡En verdad lo haré!

—¡Disparen! —grita el goblin.

Los goblins sueltan una salva de flechas en dirección a la chica, al tiempo que el líder goblin se libera del agarre de un codazo y toma de regreso su arma, apuntando a un Kaim arrodillado por el dolor del golpe.

—¡Lorica! —grita la chica al tiempo que clava en el suelo el báculo de madera que sostenía.

Al instante de decir la frase, una coraza azul cubre una pequeña área a su alrededor, desviando toda flecha en distintas direcciones. Tras la salva de flechas la coraza desaparece.

—Vaya vaya, sois una caja de sorpresas chicos —Suelta una carcajada y baja su arma. —Por haberme divertido os daré una oportunidad de salir de esta con vida. Humanos, ¿cuáles son vuestros nombres?

—Yo, yo soy Kaim —responde algo sorprendido por la reacción del goblin.

—Mi nombre es Mayka. —responde a su vez la chica.

—Mi nombre es Thaggs, y soy el líder de este clan nómada. Observamos una luz y organizamos una partida de caza para ver qué podíamos encontrar.

—¿Nos dejarás marchar entonces? —pregunta Kaim.

El goblin suelta de nuevo una sonora carcajada y clava su espada en el suelo.

—No puedo dejaros ir sin más después de esta afrenta, pero tal y como dije os daré una oportunidad de salir con vida. ¿Quién de los dos sabe manejar mejor una espada?

Kaim y Mayka se miran el uno al otro.

—¿Estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando? —pregunta Kaim sorprendido.

—Un duelo de espadas, si alguno es capaz de divertirme un poco os dejaré marchar.

—¡Eso es una locura! No hay forma de que podamos ganar a un goblin en un duelo de espadas. —inquiere Mayka acompañándose de un brusco movimiento con el brazo.

—Nunca dije ganar, dije divertirme. Además si uno muere el otro seguirá teniendo la oportunidad de intentarlo. —responde con una risotada.

Kaim toma la espada del suelo y la sujeta frente a él con ambas manos.

—¿Kaim? No estarás pensando en aceptar eso, ¿verdad? —dice algo temerosa.

—Mira, no se si estoy soñando, delirando, o si ya estoy muerto, pero si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que lo que estoy viviendo ahora sea real no puedo permitirme el lujo de morirme.

—No esperaría menos de quien se atrevió a engañarme.

Uno de los goblins arroja una espada a los pies de Thaggs, quien la toma levantándola con el pie y la sostiene con una mano en dirección a Kaim.

—¿Pero acaso sabes como usar una espada? —pregunta Mayka preocupada.

—Nunca he luchado con una espada real, pero no creo que sea muy distinto a los entrenamientos.

—¡En guardia!

Thaggs comienza a atacar con un corte vertical seguido de una oblicuo, Kaim logra detener ambos. El goblin continúa con sus cortes, dejando a Kaim defendiéndose todo el tiempo.

—¿Lo único que sabes hacer es detener los golpes? Así no tardaré mucho en aburrirme.

—Pensé que no sería demasiado complicado blandirla, pero esta espada pesa incluso más que una normal. Con tan solo defenderme ya me estoy cansando. —Piensa para sí mismo. —Tengo que encontrar una abertura, si imagino que estoy luchando con Beni quizás... Ahora.

Kaim aprovecha un espacio entre los cortes y contraataca con un corte ascendente, sin embargo Thaggs desvía el corte con su espada hacia el suelo, y da un puñetazo con la mano libre que le hace caer al suelo.

—¡Buen movimiento! —Felicita el goblin al tiempo que lanza un corte a su rival en el suelo.

—¡Kaim! —grita Mayka preocupada.

Kaim detiene el corte y con el pie lanza por los aires a su oponente. Ambos se reponen del golpe y se ponen en pie. La nariz de Kaim comienza a sangrar por el golpe, pero él comienza a sonreír.

—No está mal chico, ¿de verdad es la primera vez que coges una espada real? ¿Comienzas a divertirte?

—Es la primera vez que uso una espada real tan pesada, y la primera vez que uso una fuera de un entrenamiento. Sin embargo solo ha habido una persona que me haya hecho sangrar peleando y eso me emociona un poco. Me estoy jugando la vida, pero reconozco que esto es divertido a su manera.

—Hablas demasiado chico.

Thaggs vuelve a dar un corte descendente, pero esta vez es Kaim quien desvía el golpe y aprovecha el impulso para dar un rodillazo al estómago del goblin, seguido de un cabezazo. Thaggs retrocede y escupe un poco de sangre.

Esta vez Kaim toma la iniciativa y da un corte mientras gira que es detenido. Acto seguido gira al otro lado y lanza un segundo corte con una sola mano, al ser detenido patea el estómago de su adversario haciéndole retroceder.

—Si pienso que esto es un entrenamiento no se hace tan difícil.

—Es una buena táctica para un novato, pero...

Thaggs gira la espada sobre su cabeza y lanza un fuerte corte que desvía la defensa de Kaim y le desestabiliza. El goblin aprovecha y toma a Kaim del cuello mientras apunta su espada al pecho y le levanta del suelo.

—En un entrenamiento nadie está tratando de matarte, tienes la seguridad de que tu adversario no hará más que rasguñarte. En un combate real arriesgas tu vida en cada movimiento. —Libera a Kaim y lo deja en el suelo.

Kaim tose y se sostiene la garganta tratando de articular palabra.

—Fue más divertido de lo que pensé Kaim. Pero esto es el final. —Levanta su espada para dar el golpe final.

Kaim empuña la espada y se levanta rápidamente presionando el pecho de Thaggs con ella.

—Una abertura —dice torpemente entre la tos.

Thaggs rompe una vez más a reír.

—Esta es la segunda vez que me engañas chico. Está bien, perdí ¿Contento? —Suelta su espada.

—¿Puedo fiarme de tu palabra?

—No pienso acabar con una joven promesa en el mundo del combate si no voy a llevarme nada de valor a cambio. Podéis marchar, os doy mi palabra.

Kaim baja su espada y se apoya en ella.

—Tienes madera humano, esperaré ansioso nuestro próximo encuentro, ten por seguro que no me contendré la próxima vez.

Mayka corre hacia Kaim.

—¿Estás bien? Espera un poco, te curaré.

—No, no hace falta, tan solo necesito descansar un poco. —Se sienta en el suelo.

—¡Tenlo por seguro chico! ¡Volveré para retarte de nuevo cuando seas más fuerte! —Se despide desde la lejanía.

—Realmente espero no estar aquí cuando ese día llegue —comenta Kaim para sí mismo.

Mayka ayuda a Kaim a levantarse del suelo.

—¿Entonces todo esto es real verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo es, ¿por qué lo dudabas?

Kaim suspira profundamente.

—¿Conoces un lugar llamado Japón?

—¿Japón? Nunca oí de un reino con ese nombre.

—Me lo temía. —Se lleva las manos a la cara.

—¿Qué temías? —pregunta, curiosa.

—Creo que me has transportado desde mi mundo hasta este. En primer lugar, ¿por qué demonios quisiste traerme a este sitio? Esto es una verdadera locura.

—¿Eh? ¿¡Qué!?

—¡No grites tanto! Haces que me duela la cabeza. Y respóndeme.

—¿¡Vienes de otro mundo!? —Queda en silencio un rato. —¿Tan poderosa soy? —dice emocionada.

—¡No te emociones por algo así!

Mayka aclara su garganta y tose un par de veces.

—La razón por la que te traje... —Queda pensativa. —Creo que... No hay razón.

Kaim queda completamente impactado por la respuesta.

—¿¡Cómo que no hay razón!? —Toma a Mayka de la túnica y la zarandea. —¿¡Acaso te dedicas a sacar a la gente de sus casas y llevarlas contigo!? ¿¡Qué eres, una secuestradora!?

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Está bien lo siento! —Mareada.

Deja de zarandearla y cubre su cara mientras sacudeu la cabeza de lado a lado.

—¿Y qué se supone que haré yo ahora? —comenta preocupado.

—Por ahora lo mejor será que vengas a la ciudad conmigo.

—¿Y por qué debería de ir contigo si tú eres quien me metió en todo esto?. —pregunta molesto señalándola con el dedo.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor? —responde colocando los brazos en jarra e inclinándose levemente, molesta.

Kaim suelta un largo y tendido suspiro.

—Está bien, pero tendrás que explicármelo todo de camino. Dios, realmente aún no me acabo de creer que todo esto esté pasando de verdad.

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4

Kaim y Mayka caminan con paso lento por un largo camino en mitad de la llanura. Conforme avanzan, Mayka explica a Kaim distintas cosas sobre el mundo en el que se encuentra.

—En primer lugar te explicaré dónde te encuentras —comienza a exponer Mayka. —Este lugar es Arnor, el reino más al oeste del súpercontinente de Safron. Limita con el reino de Zonde, antiguo reino enemigo, aunque ahora ambos reinos están en buenas cuentas debido al ascenso al trono del rey, Mark Conrol Arnor III.

—¿Podemos saltarnos la parte política por favor? —Pide Kaim tratando de asimilar la información obtenida.

—Pues entonces dime qué quieres saber, no puedo responder a la perfección una pregunta tan amplia como esa. —responde molesta.

—En primer lugar, ¿qué es eso que llamas magia? ¿Y cómo hiciste antes para desviar todas esas flechas? Fue increíble.

Mayka frota su nariz orgullosa de sí misma.

—La magia es un poder natural que emana de la tierra y de los seres vivos, lo creas o no tú también irradias magia.

—¿Entonces yo también podre hacer cosas increíbles como esa? —comenta emocionado.

—No es algo tan fácil, dominar la magia requiere años de práctica, pero tratándose de alguien que nunca ha estado en contacto con ella quizás no seas capaz de controlarla nunca.

—¿En serio? —Agacha la cabeza decepcionado.

—El conjuro que usé antes se llama Lorica, es un conjuro de protección frente a ataques físicos. Amplifica la magia del usuario para crear una coraza. Pertenece a lo que llamamos magia blanca, más en concreto a la magia de apoyo. No es por presumir, pero los conjuros defensivos son mi especialidad. No obstante, soy pésima con la magia de curación, da gracias a que pude curar tus heridas, de hecho si no fuese por esta túnica no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo. —Concluye señalando su larga túnica blanca.

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunta curioso.

—No lo sé, por alguna razón nunca he sido capaz de lanzar un solo hechizo de curación sin una túnica como esta para amplificar mi poder mágico. Pero proseguiré con la explicación. En esencia se podría decir que la magia se divide en dos tipos: la magia ambiental viene a ser la que se encuentra en todas partes, es una magia de libre disposición y difiere según el lugar en el que te encuentres. Por ejemplo en este lugar abunda la magia de viento, pero en un lago abundaría la de agua y así sucesivamente, todo posee magia en este mundo.

Kaim se detiene a pensar, con la mano en la barbilla.

—¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda usar esa magia de viento en este momento? No puedo creer ese tipo de cosas si no lo veo con mis propios ojos.

Mayka se sorprende un poco y luego mira al cielo pensativa.

—En efecto la magia de viento es una de las más fáciles de usar, quizá podrías hacer algo simple como crear un pequeño remolino, no es muy difícil. Primero abre la mano y cierra los ojos, luego concéntrate, trata de sentir el viento en tu mano.

Kaim extiende la mano abierta y cierra los ojos.

—Siente el viento y déjalo fluir en tu palma, trata de pensar en ese aire girando sobre tu mano.

Kaim trata de concentrarse y aprieta los ojos.

—No puedo. —Suspira decepcionado.

—Ya te dije que no sería fácil, aunque no saber hacer algo así de simple, parece que realmente no tienes ningún talento. —Levanta los hombros y gira la cabeza, decepcionada.

—Vaya, perdona por haber nacido en un mundo sin magia.

—Venga no te lo tomes tan mal, si necesitas verlo para creer lo que digo.

Mayka extiende la mano y un pequeño remolino se forma en la palma. Kaim mira sorprendido.

—Y si tienes mayor dominio sobre ella y conoces las palabras adecuadas; puedes llegar a hacer algún tipo de conjuro. No conozco ningún conjuro con magia ambiental pero puedo mostrarte un conjuro de ataque con mi propio poder mágico.

—¡Si! ¡Muéstrame algo espectacular!

—Algo espectacular, ¿no?

Mayka comienza a reír y coloca un pie atrás y ambas manos como si estuviera a punto de disparar una flecha.

—¡Sagitta lucis! —exclama pausadamente.

Una flecha de luz aparece en su mano, acto seguido Mayka libera la flecha soltando una columna puntiaguda de luz hacia adelante. Kaim no puede evitar gritar del asombro.

—¡Ha sido increíble! ¿Quién pensaría que en ese pequeño cuerpo se escondía ese tipo de poder? —habla aún con asombro mientras da palmadas en la cabeza de Mayka.

—¡No me trates como una niña pequeña! —le aparta la mano, molesta.

—¿No eres una niña, entonces cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo dieciocho años, ¿acaso no es evidente?

—¡¿Dieciocho?! —exclama impactado.

Kaim mira fijamente el busto de Mayka durante cierto tiempo, luego aparta la vista y suelta un suspiro de decepción.

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa esa reacción?! —responde avergonzada al tiempo que golpea la cabeza de Kaim con el báculo y cubre sus pechos.

Kaim lanza un grito de dolor y frota su cabeza.

—Eso duele Mayka.

—Tú te lo has buscado. Te comportas como un crio.

—Resulta irónico que seas tú quien diga que parezco un crio.

Mayka levanta el báculo de nuevo pero después desiste y lanza un suspiro.

—Eso que viste antes es magia afín, es la magia que las personas poseen en su interior. Se llama afín por que cada persona posee su propio elemento de magia, en mi caso mi magia es del elemento luz. Hay dos formas de usar magia, La que ya has visto se llama conjuro, a través de la palabra se visualiza el conjuro, y con la habilidad del mago se lanza. Solo los magos son capaces de lanzar conjuros y los hay de multitud de tipos diferentes.

—¿Y la otra forma?

—La otra forma se llama técnica, y también son capaces de ser usadas con la magia ambiental. Consiste en lanzar la magia a través de un arma y no requiere de palabras especiales, aunque según he oído, el poner nombre a tus técnicas te ayuda a realizarlas. Es una forma más rápida y no por ello menos potente, pero es menos manejable que los conjuros. Hay veces en las que el límite entre técnica y conjuro no está realmente claro, pero no es algo que en este momento necesites saber.

—Me dejas con la curiosidad. —comenta algo molesto.

—Además de estos dos tipos de magia, existe algo así como un derivado de la magia afín, es como una presencia mágica que denominamos aura y que toda persona con magia afín posee. Cuanto mayor es el poder mágico de la persona mayor es el aura que emite y no es algo que pueda ser controlado. Creo que no me he dejado nada con respecto a la magia.

—Todo es más complicado de lo que creí. Pensaba que la magia era algo así como pium pium, lanzar fuego, rayos y poco más. —dice mientras hace gestos con las manos.

—Eso es algo demasiado simple —responde algo sorprendida.

El viaje prosigue durante un buen rato en silencio mientras que el paisaje continúa impertérrito.

—Oye Mayka. —Da toquecitos en su hombro

—¿Si? —Se gira para contestar a Kaim.

—¿Dónde se supone que vamos?

—Ya lo dije antes, vamos a la ciudad de Arnor. —responde algo cansada.

—Ya lo sé, ¿pero dónde exactamente? ¿Qué hay en Arnor?

Mayka se detiene tras haberse dado cuenta de algo.

—Es cierto, creo que se me olvidó decírtelo. Iremos a nuestra base.

—¿Base? —Interrumpe Kaim.

—Déjame hablar. Pertenezco a un grupo armado, y antes de que me interrumpas de nuevo, te diré que un grupo armado es una aglomeración de personas que se establece para ayudar a quien pida socorro, por un módico precio claro.

—¿Algo así como unos mercenarios no?

—No es algo tan vulgar, pero es algo parecido. Realizamos diferentes trabajos: encontrar objetos perdidos, despachar criaturas molestas, e incluso a veces nos encargamos de algún que otro grupo de bandidos.

—Entiendo. ¿Y para qué se supone que me llevas allí?

—¿No es obvio? Serás nuestro nuevo miembro.

El silencio se hace presente durante unos largos segundos.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclama sorprendido y extrañado.

—Has mostrado un buen manejo de la espada, y aunque no sabes absolutamente nada de magia quizás pueda servirnos tu fuerza.

—Espera espera, creí que ibas a llevarme de vuelta a mi mundo.

—¿Eh? No sé como llevarte de vuelta.

El silencio se hace presente de nuevo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Deja ya de gritar así! Me vas a dejar sorda.

—¿Pero tú estás bien de la cabeza? ¡¿Primero me traes a este lugar de locos y ahora me dices que no me puedes regresar?! ¿No se supone que tu grupo ayuda a la gente? ¿Entonces por qué te empeñas en destrozar mi vida?

—Pero creí que querías aventuras.

—¿Eh? —Se sorprende por la contestación de Mayka.

—Mientras realizaba el conjuro de transportación no dejaba de oír eso, e incluso cuando te traje y estabas inconsciente murmurabas algo sobre ir de aventura.

Kaim suspira y se rasca la nuca más tranquilo.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción, realmente debería estar más agradecido con quien salvó mi vida.

—Deberíamos continuar, esta zona es segura durante el día pero se vuelve peligrosa si anochece.

—Está bien, está bien.

Ambos prosiguen la marcha.

—Pronto deberíamos ver la ciudad a lo lejos.

—Ah, por cierto. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el grupo al que perteneces?

—Cierto, no lo dije. Nuestro grupo se llama, Pandemónium.

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5

El camino continúa, pero pese a vislumbrar la ciudad en el horizonte aún quedaba un largo trecho hasta llegar a ella.

—¿Por qué me llamaste en un lugar tan lejano? Podías haberlo hecho un poco más cerca de la ciudad. —comenta cansado.

—¿Y por qué no dejas de quejarte? Nunca quise llamar a alguien tan problemático en primer lugar. —responde molesta.

—¿Problemático? ¿Y quién salvo tu trasero de esos goblins?

—Por favor no hables con tanta libertad de mi trasero. —Suspira. —No sé cuanto tiempo podré aguantar esto. —Piensa al tiempo que lleva su mano a la cara algo cansada. —Cuanto antes lleguemos antes podremos descansar Kaim, así que si tienes fuerzas para quejarte camina más deprisa.

—Está bien. está bien. —responde finalmente, resignado.

La ciudad cada vez se acerca más a la vista, y cuanto más lo hace, más imponentes parecen sus blancos muros para Kaim. Frente a ellos, una gran puerta se encuentra completamente abierta. Un guarda a cada lado de la misma mantiene el orden en el lugar mientras Kaim y Mayka la traspasan.

—Esperaba más guardia en la capital de un reino que limita con su anterior enemigo.

—Vaya, me sorprende que recuerdes algo de lo que te conté.

—Es normal que escuche la respuesta a una pregunta que he hecho, ¿no?

—La puerta que usamos es la puerta trasera de la ciudad por eso no vemos transeúntes ni mercaderes y por eso la guardia es baja. Además, cuando caiga el Sol las puertas cerrarán y no debe quedar mucho para eso.

Tras cruzar las puertas, Kaim se encuentra con una ciudad construida por estratos. El estrato en el que se encuentra cuenta con unas cuantas casas dispuestas en linea recta delimitando los caminos de tránsito. Tantos las casas como el camino están construidos con piedra blanca. El estrato se constituye de una calle central con ramificaciones que llevan al estrato superior. Desde la parte baja se puede ver, en el centro de la ciudad, un gran palacio con torres puntiagudas y enormes cristaleras.

Kaim lanza un grito de asombro tras vislumbrar el enorme palacio de piedra blanca.

—¿Ahí debe vivir el rey cierto? —dice mientras lo señala.

—Sí, pero no es allí donde nos dirigimos. —responde mientras camina hacia la izquierda, internándose en la parte baja de la ciudad.

Tras unos minutos caminando, ambos llegan a un edificio algo más pequeño que los demás.

—Esta es la base.

—¿Esto? —Señala con rostro descontento.

—No lo mires así, es bastante más espacioso de lo que parece. —Le contesta con mirada de reproche.

Mayka entra en el edificio seguida de Kaim, tras pasar unas escaleras de bajada y una segunda puerta, entran en una sala más espaciosa donde una mujer rubia esperaba sentada.

—Mayka, te tomaste tu tiempo. —Se sorprende al ver a Kaim. —¿Ara?, ¿es tu novio?

—¡¿Cómo llegaste a ese tipo de conclusión?! —Se sorprende y grita moviendo los brazos rápidamente.

La mujer se pone en pie, toma las manos de Kaim y comienza a agitarlas.

—Encantada, yo soy Alice, espero que cuides bien de nuestra pequeña Mayka.

—No se preocupe, la trataré bien —responde siguiéndole la corriente

—¿¡Lo hacéis a propósito verdad?! —replica, molesta.

Alice vuelve a tomar asiento y cruza las piernas mientras acomoda su largo cabello recogido.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién es este chico?

—Su nombre es Kaim, será el nuevo miembro. Aunque está algo verde.

—Bueno, la prueba del físico la supera.

—¿Desde cuándo tenemos una prueba así? —pregunta extrañada.

—¡Marco!

De una habitación a espaldas de Alice aparece un chico joven de cabello corto verde.

—Ya voy, ya voy —dice con desgana mientras se acerca.

—Te presento a Kaim —comenta mientras lo señala con la mano. —Quiere ser miembro y ando pensando en una prueba para él.

—¿Por qué no le llevamos a un encargo con nosotros y que nos demuestre qué sabe hacer?

Alice grita como si se acabase de dar cuenta de algo importante.

—¡Es cierto! Tenemos una tarea perfecta para ti Kaim.

Alice lleva a Kaim y al resto del grupo fuera de la ciudad, hasta llegar a un laberinto de enormes rocas puntiagudas.

—Oye Alice, ¿en verdad piensas que es buena idea que lo mandemos ahí? —comenta Marco con preocupación.

—¿Por qué no? Pienso que será una buena experiencia para él. Dime Kaim, ¿cuál es tu forma de luchar? —responde Alice con total tranquilidad.

—¿Eh? Bueno, soy algo diestro con la espada, aunque no tengo ninguna en este momento.

—Perfecto entonces, quiero que entres en el laberinto y busques una espada de plata. El tiempo límite es hasta la caída del Sol, unas dos horas aproximadamente.

—¿Alice? —pregunta Marco, extrañado por la petición.

—¿Es solo eso? Siempre he tenido suerte y buen sentido de la orientación, no creo que sea demasiado difícil. Además, no es un sitio muy grande.

Alice frunce el ceño y señala la entrada al laberinto.

—Si eso crees, entonces tráeme esa espada. —dice, decidida.

Kaim entra al laberinto a paso lento y sin decir una palabra, algo dudoso por el tipo de prueba que le han encargado.

—¿Una espada? —Marco lanza una mirada de reproche a Alice. —¿Y cómo se supone que encuentre algo así en el nido de un dragón?

Mayka suspira y camina hacia la entrada.

—Sabía que no podría salir nada bueno de algo urdido por tu desordenada mente. Voy a seguirle para asegurarme de que no lo maten.

—¡Trata de no interferir con su prueba Mayka! —Le grita Alice desde lejos.

Tanto Kaim como Mayka desaparecen de la vista de quienes quedaron en la entrada.

—¿Por qué aquí? —pregunta Marco con curiosidad.

—Esta mañana fui a la plaza central y revisé las peticiones. Solo había una interesante: Descubrir el por qué el dragón protector del reino, Omnyus Mebius, ha enloquecido y atacado a todo el que ha entrado en el túmulo sin ninguna razón aparente.

—Oye, oye. ¿Van a estar bien?

—Mientras Mayka esté allí no tenemos nada de lo que preocuparnos. —responde totalmente animada mientras levanta el pulgar.

En el interior del laberinto, Kaim avanza tratando de encontrar algún distintivo en las paredes de roca.

—Maldita sea, todos los pasillos son iguales y cada vez que encuentro un claro con muchos caminos tengo la sensación de perderme aún más. ¿Dónde demonios estará esa dichosa espada?

Kaim llega a un nuevo claro circular con multitud de caminos, en un rincón del claro, una espada yace en el suelo.

—¡Por fin! —Exclama aliviado.

Un fuerte aleteo se oye en el aire, seguido de un fuerte zumbido. El polvo se levanta del suelo reduciendo la visión, tras disiparse un poco la polvareda se oye un fuerte rugido y un dragón de escamas azules aparece frente a la espada.

—Esto debe ser una broma —dice pausadamente y con nerviosismo.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Kaim se encuentra frente a un dragón azul, quien se ha colocado delante de la espada que necesita alcanzar para concluir su prueba de entrada al grupo.

—Esto es una locura. —dice asustado. —Pero necesito coger esa espada si quiero entrar al grupo.

Kaim parece caer en la cuenta de algo y se detiene a reflexionar.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacer algo como esto para entrar en un grupo? ¿Qué es lo que pretendo conseguir uniéndome a ese grupo de gente extraña? —Frunce el ceño mientras trata de encontrar una respuesta a las preguntas que le surgen en la mente.

El dragón lanza un nuevo rugido y fija su mirada en Kaim.

—Esto no tiene sentido. —Suspira. —Pero esa chica, Mayka, es mi única opción si quiero encontrar una forma de volver a casa. Demonios no me creo que de verdad vaya a hacerlo.

Kaim hecha a correr en dirección al dragón, quien le persigue con la mirada llena de furia.

—¿Está loco? —susurra Mayka para sí misma mientras le observa.

Kaim corre con todas sus fuerzas, pero el dragón trata de pisarlo. Kaim lo esquiva y toma la espada con ambas manos.

—¡Es hora de salir por patas! —dice mientras comienza a correr de nuevo, retrocediendo hacia el mismo camino por el que vino.

El dragón lanza un coletazo a Kaim pero no le alcanza. Comienza a perseguirle a grandes zancadas mientras ruge. Kaim logra entrar en el camino estrecho por el que entró logrando dar esquinazo al dragón. Tras cruzar el camino llega a otro cruce con multitud de pasillos.

—¿Qué camino era el de regreso? —habla para sí mismo, dudoso y corriendo en el sitio.

El dragón emprende el vuelo, acercándose a Kaim.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclama nervioso y angustiado. —Por aquí.

Toma un camino y callejea entre los distintos pasillos hasta finalmente llegar a la entrada del laberinto. El dragón le sigue de cerca a través del aire y abre la boca.

—No creo que vaya a... —Deja la frase a medias, asustado.

El dragón suelta una gran bola de fuego a través de su boca. Kaim se tira al suelo.

—¡Scutum! —exclama Mayka apareciendo repentinamente.

Un escudo rosa se forma alrededor de Kaim y Mayka, repeliendo la bola de fuego en todas las direcciones.

—Buen trabajo atrayendo al dragón hasta aquí Kaim, ¡aprobado! —dice Alice acercándose a él y levanta el pulgar.

—¿En verdad tenemos que hacer esto Alice? —comenta Marco, preocupado.

—Ese era el pedido. —Le guiña un ojo a Marco. —Déjanos el resto a nosotros Kaim, has hecho un buen trabajo. ¿Ara? ¿En verdad había una espada?

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! —pregunta, molesto.

Alice se coloca al frente mientras el dragón aterriza.

—Mayka, encárgate de la defensa. Marco, trata de sostener al dragón.

—¡Entendido! —exclaman ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Ya es hora de que mostremos algo de nuestra fuerza, ¿no Kaim? —Le dice girando su cabeza hacia él con una sonrisa.

Alice coloca ambos brazos horizontales y un círculo mágico amarillo aparece en el suelo. El dragón abre la boca y suelta una salva de bolas de fuego.

—Dame un respiro. —dice Mayka apoyando el báculo en el suelo. —¡Scutum!

Un círculo mágico blanco aparece bajo ellos. De cada círculo brota escudo rosado cubre a cada uno de ellos anulando los proyectiles.

—¡Prepárate Marco! —ordena Alice

Alice coloca sus manos hacia adelante y el círculo bajo sus pies desaparece. Bajo y sobre el dragón aparecen dos nuevos círculos.

—¡Parálisis! —exclama.

Una lluvia de rayos pasa de un círculo mágico a otro, dejando al dragón atrapado entre ellos. Marco a continuación salta sobre el mismo y saca una fina y larga cuerda del cinto que lleva atado al cuerpo.

—¡No podré pararlo por mucho tiempo! —habla mientras mantiene el conjuro.

—Lo sé —responde Marco al instante.

Marco lanza la cuerda, que rodea la boca del dragón. A continuación la sostiene con fuerza, cerrando su mandíbula.

—Impresionante —Se sorprende Kaim desde la distancia.

—¡No te quedes ahí pasmado Kaim! —grita Alice

—¿Eh? —Sale de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Ves ese cristal en el pecho del dragón? Eso debe ser el causante de todo. Quiero que lo golpees lo más fuerte que puedas. Rápido, usa la espada.

—Va... Vale. —responde, nervioso.

Kaim corre en dirección al dragón y levanta la espada. Cuando se coloca frente a él se detiene y prepara el golpe.

—Espero que sea lo bastante fuerte. —Piensa.

Toma impulso y lanza un corte directo al cristal. El cristal estalla en pedazos dejando una herida en el pecho del dragón, quien lanza un rugido ensordecedor, rompiendo la cuerda que le ataba la mandíbula. Alice termina cansada y el conjuro desaparece.

—¡Eso solo le enfadó aún más! —grita Kaim algo asustado.

—No, no te preocupes, ya está todo bien. —contesta pausadamente por el cansancio.

—¿Estás bien Alice? —dice Marco, preocupado, mientras se acerca a ella.

—No te preocupes, debería pasarse en un rato.

—Simplemente no está acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de conjuros. —responde Mayka quitando importancia al asunto.

El dragón se recompone y mira al grupo.

—Vaya vaya, parece que te he vuelto a causar algunos problemas Alice. —habla el dragón Mebius, dirigiéndose a ellos.

—¡¿Habla?! —exclama Kaim sorprendido.

—Por supuesto, los dragones son una raza ancestral. Ellos fueron quienes enseñaron a hablar a los primeros humanos. —responde Mayka, algo molesta y poniendo sus brazos en jarra, como si lo que dijo fuese obvio y de conocimiento común. —Pero no sabía que conocieras al dragón protector de Arnor Alice.

—Fue hace unos cuatro años cuando nos conocimos y luchamos. No esperaba encontrar resistencia en una humana pero acabó conmigo antes de que pudiera ponerme serio. —Ríe a carcajadas tras contar su experiencia.

—¿Cuatro años? —Se pregunta Marco a sí mismo. —¿No fue en ese tiempo cuando nos conocimos?

—Fue un poco después de eso Marco, cuando me marché.

—Entiendo. —responde Marco algo triste.

El dragón acerca su rostro a Alice.

—Parece que te estás convirtiendo en una bella mujer.

—Y tú en un viejo pervertido.

El dragón ríe nuevamente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Sabes quien coloco ese cristal de control en tu pecho?

—No estoy muy seguro, era un hombre encapuchado, diría que humano. Ofrecí resistencia pero su atadura era realmente fuerte, lo único que conseguí fue arrojar su espada al túmulo de un golpe.

—¿Esta espada? —Le muestra Kaim la espada que recogió en el túmulo.

El dragón queda pensativo unos segundos mientras mira fijamente la espada.

—Sí, creo que sí. —responde finalmente, aún algo inseguro.

—Es una matadragones de plata, es una gran espada. Las runas de la hoja protegen el filo de ser mellado y ayuda a canalizar la magia. —interrumpe Marco tomando la espada y blandiéndola en el aire.

—Intuyo que esto es algo más que una simple broma de mal gusto. —dice Alice, pensativa.

—Sí, es posible que alguien esté preparando un ataque al reino. —Corrobora Mayka

—En ese caso deberíamos decirle a las autoridades lo que hemos descubierto, ¿no? —contesta Kaim cogiendo la espada de las manos de Marco. —Y mostrarle la espada, quizás nos pueda decir algo.

—Buena idea Kaim, teniendo en cuenta que cumplimos la tarea, deberíamos ir a recibir el pago ahora mismo de paso. —Concluye Alice.

El dragón se coloca erguido y comienza a batir las alas.

—Ven a visitarme de vez en cuando, vieja amiga. —dice mientras vuela de vuelta al laberinto.

Alice se queda un rato mirando como el dragón Mebius se aleja.

—Deberíamos hablar directamente con el rey.

—¡¿El rey?! —pregunta Kaim algo exaltado.

—Alice siempre ha estado en buenos términos con él. —responde Mayka.

—De hecho este pedido era de su parte. —Añade Marco.

—¿Qué puedo hacer si todos los hombres, humanos o dragones, me aprecian? —responde Alice, orgullosa de sí misma y con el ojos brillantes.

—Ya volvió a entrar en su propio mundo. —Suspira Mayka y encoge los hombros, algo desanimada.

El grupo entra de vuelta a la ciudad y ascienden por sus caminos en dirección al palacio.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

El grupo se encuentra frente al palacio real, en Arnor. Una gran puerta les separa del interior y un par de guardias les impiden el paso con sus armas.

—Somos el grupo Pandemónium, venimos a informar al rey sobre el dragón Omnyus. —Les dice Alice con seriedad.

Ambos guardias se miran y retiran las armas. Sin decir una sola palabra más el grupo entra al palacio. Un amplio pasillo decorado con columnas a los lados y una alfombra roja en el centro se extiende frente a ellos, llevándoles a la sala del trono. Kaim repasa con la mirada cada rincón a medida que camina, fascinado por el lujo del lugar.

Los guardias a los lados de la puerta de la sala del trono les abren paso y el grupo entra. Al acercarse al trono el grupo se inclina, a excepción de Kaim, quien tarda cierto tiempo en darse cuenta y hacerlo.

—Levántate Alice, mi buena amiga, ¿qué noticias me traes está vez?

Alice asiente con la cabeza y se levanta. El resto permanece arrodillado con la cabeza baja.

—Vaya, Alice es realmente conocida y querida, ¿no? —susurra Kaim a Mayka.

—Calla Kaim —Impera Mayka con susurros.

—Tiempo sin vernos majestad —responde Alice con total confianza, colocando uno de sus brazos en la cintura..

—Veo que no has cambiado ni una pizca —contesta el rey entre risas.

—Temo que el asunto no sea para nada gracioso. Omnyus Mebius estaba siendo controlado por medio de un cristal, por desgracia el cristal quedó destruido en el proceso de extracción.

—Ciertamente es preocupante, ¿alguna idea del perpetrador? —responde con rostro serio y cruzando los dedos.

—Según el propio Mebius, un hombre de negro, encapuchado, le colocó el cristal en un momento de despiste. —contesta con gestos.

Kaim se pone en pie y muestra la espada. Los guardias preparan las armas pero el rey se pone en pie y les ordena que las bajen.

—Lo siento. —responde Kaim, algo nervioso y asustado por la reacción de los guardias.

—¿Eres idiota? ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte en pie de repente empuñando un arma? —dice Mayka mientras se levanta y golpea la cabeza de Kaim.

—Veo que tus miembros siguen siendo igual de especiales que siempre, Alice. —comenta el rey entre risas.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpa Mayka, inclinándose, para luego acabar acomodando su flequillo rosa.

Alice suspira algo avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, dudo que Alice fuera a traer alguien con malas intenciones a palacio. ¿Qué ocurre hijo?

—Esta espada. —Le muestra la espada del túmulo. —Según el dragón, pertenecía a quien le atacó.

—¡Ariadna! —ordena el rey.

Una mujer con el cabello del color del fuego, recogido en una cola de caballo, se acerca a Kaim y toma la espada. La mira cuidadosamente y la blande en el aire.

—Es una gran espada, una matadragones. Las runas de la hoja permiten un mejor control de la magia, lo que la hace idónea para ataques mágicos. —Le devuelve la espada a Kaim. —Por desgracia, desconozco al creador de una obra como esta. Te has agenciado con un buen arma chico.

—Ah, gracias —responde Kaim algo sorprendido.

—Eso me recuerda. Creo que es la primera vez que veo a este chico. ¿Quién es?

—Oh, cierto. Su nombre es Kaim, desde hoy formará parte de nuestro grupo, es diestro con la espada.

—Ya veo. Está bien, te encargaré una misión Alice. En la ciudad corren rumores de que cerca de la antigua mina se han visto individuos encapuchados. Me gustaría que comprobarais la veracidad de esos rumores a la brevedad.

—Eso está hecho majestad. —responde con una sonrisa. —Mañana mismo emprenderemos la marcha a la mina. —Tras una reverencia se gira y camina hacia la salida.

—Y tened cuidado, podrían estar esperándoos.

El resto hacen una reverencia al igual que Alice y regresan junto a ella a la base Pandemónium.

Al entrar, Alice se estira y pasa al fondo. La noche ya había caído y quedaba poco tiempo para que el grupo se fuese a dormir.

—Supongo que todos estarán hambrientos, ¿verdad? —comenta Alice desde la sala al fondo.

—Ahora que lo dices, no cené en casa y hoy no he comido nada en todo el día. Con todo el estrés y las cosas nuevas ni siquiera me he dado cuenta del hambre que tenía. —Piensa Kaim.

—Sentaos a la mesa, prepararé algo rápido.

—Yo te ayudaré Alice. —dice Mayka mientras se dirige a la cocina.

—¡No! —grita Marco y se levanta del sitio abruptamente. —Mejor voy yo a ayudarla, no sabemos que puede pasar si probamos algo que tu hayas preparado Mayka.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —responde Mayka, indignada.

—¿Tan mala es su comida? —Pregunta Kaim, curioso.

—Créeme, si pruebas algo preparado por Mayka no podrás comer nada durante un tiempo por miedo a morir.

—Exagerado. —Se sienta a la mesa con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas infladas.

Marco marcha a la sala del fondo donde se encuentra Alice. Pasado un tiempo, ambos salen cargando con un gran trozo de carne y diversas guarniciones.

—Adelante, coman. Esto es un plato especial para darle la bienvenida a Kaim.

—Gra... Gracias. —dice Kaim, algo abrumado por tanta comida.

Todos comienzan a cenar. Pasada una hora aproximadamente, terminan y recogen la mesa.

—Recuerden, descansen bien porque mañana saldremos a primera hora. —Aconseja Alice entrando a su habitación, justo al lado de la cocina, al fondo.

—Esperen un momento. —dice Kaim algo confuso. —¿Dónde se supone que duerma yo?

Marco y Mayka quedan sorprendidos un momento.

—Bueno, creo que es bastante obvio. —comenta Marco de repente. —Tendrás que dormir en la habitación de Mayka.

—¡¿Qué?! Ni hablar —Se sobresalta Mayka.

—Tú fuiste quien lo trajo, y además fuiste tú quien quiso la habitación grande desde un principio, en la mía no hay sitio.

—¿Y Alice? —pregunta Mayka, algo exaltada.

—Dudo que quieras despertarla ahora mismo.

Mayka retrocede un poco y mira asustada a Kaim y a Marco.

—Bueno, ahí lo dejo. Yo seguiré el consejo de Alice. —Entra en su habitación.

—¡No, espera! —Mayka mira a Kaim algo avergonzada. —¡Ah, está bien! Pero vigila dónde pones las manos. —Abre la puerta de su habitación.

—Lamento las molestias. —responde Kaim sin saber muy bien cómo actuar y entra a la habitación. Oh, vaya. ¿Hay dos camas separadas?

—¿Acaso estás decepcionado? —Lanza una mirada de sospecha.

—No que va, así es mejor. —responde nervioso.

—Será mejor que vayas a dormir ya, Alice es estricta con los horarios. —dice mientras se acurruca en la cama.

Kaim sigue su ejemplo y se acuesta en la otra cama. Las luces se apagan y el tiempo pasa.

—Kaim, ¿estás despierto? —susurra Mayka al cabo de un rato.

—Sí, no puedo dormir después de todo lo que ha pasado, ha sido un día demasiado loco para mí.

—Quería disculparme contigo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —pregunta extrañado.

—Después de todo, es mi culpa que estés aquí. Entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo. Te saqué de tu mundo en contra de tú voluntad y te obligué a entrar en un grupo de desconocidos que te pondrán en peligro de muerte en numerosas ocasiones.

—Dicho así, pareces un monstruo. —responde Kaim girándose hacia ella.

Mayka se encoge y abraza sus piernas bajo las sábanas.

—No te preocupes, de hecho era yo quien estaba pensando en disculparse. Te dije cosas horribles cuando te conocí a pesar de que gracias a ti sigo vivo. Realmente me pasé contigo, en el fondo no puedo decir que este haya sido un mal resultado. Mi vida era poco emocionante, la verdad —Ríe un poco. —Aunque me gustaría encontrar un modo de regresar a mi mundo lo antes posible, mi familia ha de estar muy preocupada.

—Kaim. Prometo que te llevaré de regreso a tu mundo, no importa cómo, encontraré la forma.

—Gracias, con eso me basta.

—Hasta que ese momento llegue, te protegeré.

—Gracias, aunque cuando ese momento llegue quizás sea más fuerte que tú, te hago saber que aprendo rápido.

Mayka saca su cabeza de la sábana y sonríe hacia Kaim, quien le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Por cierto. —dice Mayka, pareciendo haberse dado cuenta de algo. —Antes preguntaste por qué Alice es tan popular, ¿no?

—Sí, Alice es un mujer atractiva eso está claro. Pero no creo que sea solo por eso.

—Alice es una de las pocas personas de sangre no nobiliaria que posee un apellido.

—¿No todos poseéis apellidos? —Susurra algo extrañado.

—¿En tu mundo es así? En este lugar tan solo los nobles y las personas especiales poseen apellidos.

—Y Alice es una de esas personas especiales —afirma Kaim.

—Exacto. El apellido de Alice es Misaulor. Es un título que se da a una persona cada varias generaciones. Ese apellido significa que Alice es una de las personas con mayor poder mágico en todo el mundo.

—¿Es tan impresionante? Es decir, vi que era fuerte, pero tal y como se comporta nadie diría que es alguien tan increíble.

—Al menos yo no quisiera hacerla enfadar. Nunca la he visto pelear en serio, pero según tengo entendido ella arrasó una guarida infestada de bandidos a los cinco años y un solo conjuro. Ya te habrás dado cuenta, pero Alice usa magia de ataque. En otras palabras, es una maga negra.

—¿Solo cinco años? ¿En serio? —pregunta sin terminar de creerlo.

—Sólo es un rumor, pero lo que sí es cierto es que posee un limitador. El listón con el que sujeta su pelo es en realidad un limitador de poder mágico que sirve para que su enorme poder no se descontrole.

—¿En serio? —Sigue sin salir del asombro.

—Dudo que sepas esto, pero la magia afín tiene un punto de origen en el cuerpo que es dónde se produce la mayor cantidad de magia. Este punto puede ser cualquier parte del cuerpo. En el caso de Alice, es su cabello.

—¿Y en tu caso? —pregunta, curioso.

—Las manos, por eso se me dan bien los conjuros defensivos, soy capaz de lanzarlos rápidamente a través de mis manos y si uso un báculo además aumento su potencia.

—La magia es increíble. Me gustaría ser capaz de usarla, pero ha de ser difícil.

—Si piensas que puedes hacerlo, entonces podrás. Pero te aviso que requiere práctica. Oye, vamos a dormir ya, mañana seguiré respondiendo tus dudas si quieres. Estoy cansada. —Bosteza.

—Tienes razón, lo siento por mantenerte en vela.

—No te preocupes. —Dice mientras se queda dormida.

—Este lugar es realmente impresionante —Piensa mientras va conciliando el sueño.

Continuará...


	8. Capítulo 8

Amanece en la base Pandemónium y el grupo al completo se prepara para viajar a la antigua mina de Arnor. Dos horas más tarde, el grupo se encuentra frente a la puerta de salida de la ciudad.

—¿Lo tenéis todo? —pregunta Alice.

—Eso creo. —responde Marco.

—Por supuesto. —responde Mayka

—Sí, tuve suerte de encontrar una vaina que encajara con mi espada en la parte de atrás. —dice Kaim, mostrando dicha vaina.

—Perfecto, en ese caso vayámonos. Aún queda un largo trecho. —contesta Alice, comenzando la marcha.

Siguiendo a Alice, el grupo marcha por un camino de arena gruesa entre el denso pasto. Al llegar a una bifurcación, toman un camino por el que no se ve a nadie.

—Este viejo camino nos llevará directos a la mina. Pero no es un camino libre de monstruos así que estad preparados para luchar en cualquier momento. —comenta Alice, girándose hacia el resto.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Alice? —pregunta Kaim mientras se acerca a ella.

—No, no tengo novio. —responde al instante.

—¿Por qué supones que quería preguntar eso? —Vuelve a preguntar, extrañado por la respuesta.

—Obviamente era una broma. —contesta Alice haciendo movimientos con la mano y apartando la mirada. —¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar Kaim?

—¿Por qué Pandemónium?

Alice se sorprende un poco al oír la pregunta pero reacciona al instante.

—Bueno, hay dos razones. —responde levantando dos dedos y acercando su rostro al de Kaim. —¿Conoces el libro Pandemónium?

—Ni idea. —responde de inmediato.

—Qué raro, en fin. Pandemónium, así es como se le llama al libro de los muertos. Es un grimorio que posee unos conjuros formidablemente poderosos. Me gustaría que nuestro grupo llegase a ser tan poderoso y conocido como el libro. —dice mientras camina de lado a lado con los dedos cruzados a la espalda.

—¿Y la otra razón? —Pregunta, curioso.

—La otra razón es bastante simple. Somos un grupo bastante alocado. —Se gira hacia Kaim con una sonrisa.

—De eso puedes estar seguro Kaim. —Le dice Marco dándole una palmada al hombro.

El trayecto continúa, pero al avanzar un poco el grupo se encuentra con una bandada de pájaros. Alice se detiene.

—Tened cuidado, son Diatrimas. —dice Alice al tiempo que alza la mano para que los demás se detengan.

—¿Diatrimas? —pregunta Kaim, confuso.

—Esas aves de más adelante Kaim. —Le responde Mayka, quien llega tras él.

—Están en mitad del camino, supongo que tenemos que encargarnos de ellas. —Agrega Marco.

—¿Son criaturas fuertes? —pregunta Kaim de nuevo.

—Son rápidos, de poca fuerza y apenas inteligentes. Pero quizá sean más poderosos que tú Kaim —Se burla Marco.

Kaim frunce el ceño y desenvaina la espada.

—Ahora verás. —Se adelanta hacia la bandada.

—Esto será divertido. —dice Mayka, sonriendo.

Kaim se acerca a la bandada, pero ésta emprende el vuelo.

—Vaya, fue más fácil de lo que pensé. —comenta para sí mismo, sorprendido.

El grupo de aves se colocan en una hilera, una detrás de otra, y se lanzan contra Kaim en picado.

—Oh, oh —Kaim comienza a correr y se tira al suelo, dejando que la bandada pase sobre él.

Un poco más atrás, Mayka y Marco se divierten a su costa.

—Que graciosos. —Piensa Kaim mientras se levanta, observándoles.

Kaim empuña su espada fuerte con ambos brazos y espera la segunda arremetida de las aves. Al llegar las aves, Kaim esquiva hacia un lado y blande su arma, cortando unas cuantas Diatrimas y haciendo huir al resto. Los cuerpos de las aves fallecidas comienzan a desaparecer, transformándose en polvo verde brillante. Acto seguido, Kaim regresa algo molesto, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

—Eso fue hilarante Kaim —comenta Mayka, limpiándose una lágrima de su rostro con la mano.

—Una buena forma de terminar con el problema —dice Marco con una sonrisa.

—Ja, ja. Muy graciosos. —Les responde con molestia.

—Si habéis terminado de jugar sería mejor continuar —habla Alice adelantándose al grupo.

—Vaya, Alice, no es propio de ti el estar tan seria. —comenta Marco algo sorprendido.

—Simplemente estoy preocupada por ese grupo misterioso.

El grupo continúa hasta llegar a una gran puerta en el suelo.

—¿Es aquí? —Pregunta Kaim algo dudoso.

—Sí, es una mina al aire libre, bajaremos un poco y nos internaremos en ella. No os preocupéis no es muy grande. La mayoría de las galerías se han derrumbado pero aún así tened cuidado, esto es territorio enemigo, probablemente. —comenta Alice y luego abre la puerta.

Un estruendoso chirrido resuena por las huecas galerías. Una escalera y un escenario apenas iluminado se dibuja frente a ellos. Las paredes de roca y los estrechos pasillos se hacen visibles a medida que el grupo baja. Al llegar al fondo, el pasillo se ensancha y el aire húmedo llena todo el espacio.

—Hace bastante calor aquí —dice Mayka, aireando su túnica.

—También hay mucha humedad, las paredes están mojadas. —agrega Kaim pasando el dedo por la pared de roca.

—Tened cuidado con el suelo, no os resbaléis. —Advierte Alice, encabezando el grupo.

—¡Cuidado Alice! —exclama Mayka mientras la detiene tirando de su ropa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta extrañada.

—Hay un agujero en el suelo. —responde señalando al agujero en cuestión

—¿Ara? No lo había visto. —contesta con una risa.

—Con lo despistada que eres aún no entiendo como no has muerto aún. —Suspira Mayka con preocupación.

—Marco, será mejor si tu vas al frente. —Pide Alice amablemente.

Marco asiente y se coloca a la cabeza. El pasillo parece interminable, las paredes de roca comienzan a rezumar más y más agua debido a la humedad y el ambiente se hace más caluroso y cargado. Muy al fondo se muestra una sala redonda y oscura.

—Tened cuidado, noto algo. —dice Marco colocando las manos en las vainas de sus cuchillos y haciendo una señal al resto para detenerse..

Marco avanza silencioso y cruza el umbral de la sala. Al instante, un enorme golpe envía a Marco contra la pared de la sala, derrumbando parte de ella sobre su cuerpo inconsciente.

—¡Marco! —exclama Alice, que pierde los estribos y corre hacia su posición.

Una enorme figura humana, armada con un gran garrote y con un solo ojo aparece frente a ella, obligándola a detenerse.

—¡Retroceded, es una trampa! —ordena Alice, girándose hacia ellos, con un brusco movimiento de su brazo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar de nuevo, el cíclope oscila su garrote y golpea el rostro de Alice, enviándola al otro lado de la sala.

—¡Marchaos de aquí! ¡Ahora! —Vuelve a ordenar Alice de inmediato, tratando de levantarse con el rostro ensangrentado y una mano sobre uno de sus ojos.

—¡Alice! —grita Mayka y corre hacia ella.

—Maldita sea, no puedo ver con claridad. —Piensa Alice. —¡No te acerques Mayka! ¡Llévate a Kaim de aquí, yo me encargo!

—¡Ni siquiera pienses que te voy a dejar aquí! —grita mientras continúa su carrera.

El cíclope se coloca frente a ella y la golpea con el revés de la mano.

—Maldita sea. —Maldice en voz alta mientras logra cubrirse con su báculo y sale despedida en dirección contraria.

—Oye, ¿es en serio? Me lancé hacia aquel dragón sin si quiera pensarlo. ¿Por qué entonces ahora no puedo moverme? —murmura Kaim para sí mismo mientras observa la escena con los ojos completamente abiertos y sus piernas temblando.

La enorme criatura trata de golpear a Mayka de nuevo, pero ésta logra evitar el golpe saltando a un lado.

—¡Mayka! —grita Kaim, pudiendo mover sus piernas de nuevo.

Kaim corre hacia el cíclope gritando y, de un salto, clava la espada en su brazo logrando que la bestia gritase de dolor. El cíclope toma a Kaim con su mano y lo estrella contra el suelo, acto seguido le da un golpe directo con el garrote, causando que Kaim escupiese una mezcla de saliva y sangre.

—¡Kaim! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Vais a obligarme a luchar a pesar de que solo soy un apoyo?! —Maldice ahora Mayka, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Mayka corre hacia el cíclope, pasando bajo sus piernas y atrayendo su atención. Éste lanza un golpe hacia ella.

—¡Pedis celeriter! —exclama Mayka.

Un humo amarillo rodea los pies de Mayka, confiriéndole velocidad y permitiéndole esquivar fácilmente el golpe logrando así colocarse a la espalda del cíclope.

—Toma esto. ¡Sagitta lucis! —grita Mayka mientras salta.

Una flecha de luz se forma en la mano de Mayka, quien la arroja a la espalda de la criatura. El cíclope se gira de repente y lanza un manotazo hacia abajo, aplastando a Mayka contra el suelo.

—No puede ser, ¿ni siquiera le hice daño? —Escupe algo de sangre mientras trata de levantarse con torpeza. —¿Tan débil soy? ¿Acaso no soy capaz de hacer nada sin Marco o Alice? Incluso Kaim, aunque imprudentemente, logró herirle.

Los pensamientos inundan la cabeza de Mayka mientras observa al cíclope acercarse y alzar su garrote.

—¡Por qué demonios soy tan inútil! —grita con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando el suelo con ambas manos y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

—Tengo que hacer algo. —Piensa Alice levantándose, aún cegada por el golpe en la cabeza.

—No eres inútil. —Resuena en la cabeza de Mayka.

Se oye un gran crujido de madera. Mayka abre los ojos ante el sonido y alza la mirada, descubriendo a Kaim en pie, cortando el garrote con la espada e hiriendo la mano del cíclope en el proceso.

—¿Kaim? —pregunta Mayka sin creer lo que ven sus ojos mientras una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla. —¿Tú dijiste eso?

—¿Qué... Qué es esta aura que emana de él? —dice Alice, sorprendida y tratando de centrar la vista.

El cuerpo de Kaim comienza a expulsar un humo violeta y el filo de su espada se torna rojo. Las pupilas de sus ojos comienzan a tomar un color negro y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

Continuará...


	9. Capítulo 9

Kaim mantiene la mirada fija en su objetivo, desde el suelo, Mayka le observa, tratando de encontrar respuestas a ese comportamiento.

—¿Qué eres realmente? —dice Alice tratando de enfocar su vista con dificultad.

—Puede ser que Kaim también... No, el aura es diferente. —dice a su vez Mayka sin terminar de creer lo que está viendo.

El cíclope reacciona y lanza un rápido puñetazo junto con un grito. Kaim aparta el puño de su enemigo de un manotazo y cercena su brazo con la espada. El brazo cae al suelo y es absorbido por el humo violeta. Kaim gira rápidamente sobre sí mismo y lanza un corte ascendente, partiendo a la mitad al cíclope.

—Que fuerza. No pensé que fueses capaz de algo así. —dice Mayka, observando con asombro la figura de Kaim blandiendo su espada para sacudir la sangre.

El humo violeta engulle el cuerpo sin vida de la criatura. Kaim se gira y observa a Mayka en el suelo.

—¿Kaim? —pregunta algo asustada, viendo por primera vez sus oscuros ojos. —Está... Inconsciente. —murmura para sí misma con sorpresa.

Mayka se pone en pie a con algo de dificultad para y acercarse a él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta preocupada acariciando su rostro, temerosa.

Kaim se desmaya sobre Mayka, quien le sostiene.

—Mayka, no le comentes nada sobre esto. —comenta Alice quien camina hacia ella.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta sorprendida al no esperar tal propuesta.

—Está inconsciente, posiblemente ni siquiera recuerde lo que acaba de hacer. Tal y como se comporta normalmente, me cuesta pensar que el sea consciente de ese lado de él mismo. Además, aún no sé qué demonios le ha pasado a su cuerpo. Podrían ser varias cosas e incluso podría ser peligroso, tanto para nosotros como para él mismo. —costesta colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Mayka.

—Quizá tengas razón —responde asintiendo con parsimonia.

Se oye un pequeño derrumbe de piedras, de él, Marco se levanta con dificultad y diferentes quejas por el dolor.

—Me sorprende el solo tener un simple dolor de cabeza tras ese golpe. —habla adolorido, sosteniendo su cabeza mientras se acerca a los demás. —¡Alice! ¿Oye, te encuentras bien? —pregunta inquieto al ver la herida sobre el ojo de Alice.

—No te preocupes, tan solo perdí la visión por un momento. —responde con su usual sonrisa.

—¿Y lo dices tan normal? —Se queja Marco. —Mayka, ¿puedes sanarla?

—Lo siento, tengo una pierna herida. Ya sabes que no puedo usar curaciones si estoy herida.

—En ocasiones eres una inútil. —Vuelve a quejarse.

Marco suspira y Mayka se disculpa algo molesta. Entretanto, Kaim recobra la conciencia y se aleja rápidamente de Mayka.

—¡Lo siento! Un momento, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estáis todos bien? —Sacude su cabeza tratando de recordar.

—¿No recuerdas nada? —pregunta Mayka, preocupada.

—Recuerdo que ese monstruo estaba a punto de golpearte, pero no sé que hice ni como perdí la consciencia.

—Cuando tus piernas dejaron de temblar te arrojaste sin pensarlo, el golpe alcanzó a Mayka pero fuiste capaz de alcanzar su cabeza. Al caer de su espalda te golpeaste contra una roca.

—¿En verdad fue así? —pregunta algo dudoso.

—El caso es que no hay nadie ni nada aquí, por lo que deberíamos volver y reposar las heridas. Luego informaremos a su majestad sobre lo que encontramos. —comenta Alice.

—Y deberías mirarte ese ojo Alice. —Añade Marco, aún algo preocupado.

—Ya te dije que está todo bien, solo fue algo superficial. —responde Alice con un suspiro.

—Creí que Mayka podía usar magia curativa mientras tuviera puesta su túnica. —dice Kaim pensativo.

—Tengo la pierna herida, no puedo usar magia si no me encuentro perfectamente. —Le responde levantando un poco su túnica para mostrar la herida en la pierna.

—¿Es así? ¿Puedes caminar bien? —pregunta preocupado.

—Sí, no te preocupes. —responde con una sonrisa.

El grupo comienza su marcha para salir de la sala, pero Kaim no puede evitar observar a Mayka, caminando con torpeza y expresión de dolor.

—Yo no diría que eso es caminar bien. Arriba —Carga a Mayka a su espalda de imprevisto.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —pregunta Mayka, alterada y pataleando.

—Estate quieta o te caerás. Llegará la noche si caminas a ese ritmo. Además, no puedo dejarte así cuando es obvio que te duele. —Le responde girándose para tratar de verla.

—Te dije que estoy bien. —responde algo avergonzada.

—No te quejes, y tampoco te acostumbres.

—Claro que no idiota.

Mayka patea a Kaim, molesta, y ambos sueltan un quejido por el dolor.

—Son tal para cual. —comenta Alice con una pícara sonrisa y soltando un sonido de agrado.

—¡No lo somos! —gritan al unísono.

El grupo sale de la mina y marchan de vuelta a la ciudad. El Sol se alza alto en el cielo mientras caminan por el sendero. Pocos problemas se encuentran en el camino de vuelta. Unas cuantas Diatrimas a las que Marco da buena cuenta rápidamente.

Poco antes del atardecer, el grupo cruza la puerta de entrada a la ciudad.

—¿Por qué no me bajas de una vez? La gente nos mira, es vergonzoso. —susurra con el rostro cubierto por la espalda de Kaim.

—No pienso bajarte hasta llegar a la base. Podrías caerte y hacerte daño de nuevo. —responde, tajante.

Mayka asiente avergonzada.

—Kaim. —Le llama Alice.

—¿Sí? —responde girando su rostro hacia ella.

—¿Podrías ir al palacio a informar y traer las nuevas órdenes? —Pide amablemente.

—¿Por qué yo? —pregunta, quejoso.

—No creo que sepas cómo tratar estas heridas, por lo que eres el único que puede llevar el mensaje. Tan solo dí que vienes de parte de Alice, de Pandemónium. Deberían dejarte pasar inmediatamente.

Kaim suspira resignado.

—Si no hay más remedio.

Tras llegar a la base y soltar a Mayka, Kaim asciende por las calles hasta llegar al palacio.

—¿Qué asuntos te traen a palacio? —pregunta uno de los guardias de la entrada, cercando la puerta con su armas.

—Vengo a ver al rey, vengo de parte de Alice, de Pandemónium.

—¿Pandemónium? Cierto, ese grupo al que su majestad tiene tanto aprecio. Está bien, puedes pasar. —retira su arma.

—Gracias. —responde asintiendo con la cabeza

Kaim pasa y cruza el largo pasillo, aún sorprendiendose por el lujo. Los guardias de la sala del trono le abren las puertas y Kaim se presenta ante el rey.

—Su majestad, vengo a informar de parte de Alice. —comenta con gentileza.

—¿No te arrodillas antes de comenzar a hablar?

—Perdón —Se arrodilla inmediatamente con algo de nerviosismo.

El rey comienza a carcajear y se levanta de su asiento.

—No te preocupes chico, los amigos de Alice son amigos míos. Puedes levantarte. —responde en tono jovial en cuanto termina su carcajeo.

—Lo siento, no acostumbro a hablar con la realeza. —responde mientras se pone en pie.

—No pasa nada, aunque deberás acostumbrarte si alguna vez visitas algún otro reino. ¿Por qué no está Alice contigo? —pregunta al darse cuenta de que nadie llega tras él.

—Ha sido herida, pero no es nada grave. Más importante, tengo que contar lo que vimos en la mina.

—Dime pues. —dice tomando asiento de nuevo, prestando atención.

—No encontramos a ninguna persona, pero nos atacó un cíclope en la última sala. —explica Kaim.

—¿Un cíclope? ¿Tan lejos de las montañas? —responde sorprendido ante su explicación.

—Creo que Alice sospecha que lo dejaron a modo de trampa.

—¿Quién derrotó al cíclope? —pregunta, afilando su mirada.

—¿Qué importancia tiene eso? —responde algo inquieto.

Un guardia apunta su lanza a Kaim.

—Cuidado con esa actitud, estás hablando con su majestad. —Le habla con agresividad.

El rey aparta la lanza del guardia con su mano.

—Es simple curiosidad, pero es una información que podría servir en un futuro próximo. —responde con seriedad.

—Perdón. Alice dijo que acabé con él con una estocada en su cabeza, pero siendo sincero no recuerdo como fue. Al parecer me golpeé de forma estúpida y quedé inconsciente. —responde algo avergonzado.

—Así que venciste al cíclope tú solo. —susurra pensativo, con la mano en la barbilla.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta Kaim.

—Debes tener potencial si fuiste capaz de hacer algo así. ¿Tienes un salvoconducto? —pregunta, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué es eso? —responde confundido, inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

—Me lo temía. Un salvoconducto es una tarjeta que te permite salir del reino. Normalmente es muy cara, pero hay una forma de obtenerla si eres fuerte. Necesitarás una si quieres acompañar al grupo cuando necesitéis cruzar el reino.

—Para cruzar el reino. —Queda pensativo.

—En tres semanas se celebra un espectáculo en La Arena. Un combate por rondas contra monstruos. La entrada es libre para los residentes en Arnor pero nunca tenemos muchos participantes fuertes y debido a eso se pierden vidas. El premio es una buena suma de dinero y un salvoconducto.

Un guardia extiende un panfleto a Kaim con las bases del espectáculo. Kaim mira el panfleto absorto en la lectura.

—¿Con ese salvoconducto podre ir dónde quiera? — pregunta tras terminar de leerlo.

—Podrás salir de Arnor, pero para cruzar otros reinos necesitaras otro documento. Dime Kaim. Si estás interesado puedo encargar a uno de mis mejores guerreros que te entrene personalmente. Siendo sincero, estoy interesado en el potencial de los miembros de Pandemónium, Alice siempre atrae personas muy interesantes.

—¿Me haré más fuerte si me entrena esa persona? —pregunta Kaim con seriedad.

—Sólo si estás a la altura de mi entrenamiento, cachorro. —Contesta una voz femenina tras una puerta tras el trono.

La puerta se abre y una soldado con el cabello del color del fuego, recogido en una cola de caballo y portando una extraña lanza se acerca a Kaim.

—Tu eres...

—Ariadna Tan Moriet. —Interrumpe a Kaim mientras hace una pequeña reverencia. —General número cuatro de Arnor.

—¿Un apellido? ¿Pertenece a la realeza o es una de esas personas especiales que mencionaba Mayka? —piensa. —Yo soy...

—Kaim, lo sé. —Interrumpe de nuevo. —¿Y bien? ¿Aceptarás mi entrenamiento? —pregunta de nuevo, golpeando el suelo con su gruesa lanza.

—Me pregunto si pertenezco a un lugar como este. Me pregunto si seré capaz de regresar a casa si no me hago más fuerte. ¿Merece la pena tomar el riesgo de morir para poder buscar el camino de regreso? —Piensa.

Kaim continúa un rato pensativo y en silencio.

—Está bien, acepto. —responde al fin, decidido y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Entonces comunícaselo a tu grupo. Pasarás estas tres semanas conmigo y prepárate para no dormir. Haré que pases de cachorro a guerrero o morirás en el intento. —dice Ariadna con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Continuará...


	10. Capítulo 10

Kaim regresa a la base Pandemónium tras la audiencia con el rey de Arnor. El rostro de Kaim luce cansado a la vez que triste.

—¿Ya has vuelto? Te has tardado. —Le recibe Mayka nada más verle llegar. —Me alegra ver que no te has perdido en el camino de vuelta.

—Mayka, ¿te has recuperado de tus heridas? —pregunta Kaim con seriedad.

—Como ves, está perfecta. —responde a la vez que levanta su túnica para mostrarle la pierna.

—Me alegra.

—¿Pasa algo? Estás más serio que de costumbre. —pregunta al advertir el estado de Kaim.

—Tengo algo que comunicarles a todos.

—¿Un encargo del rey? ¿Ocurre algo grave? —pregunta mirando a los ojos a Kaim, preocupada.

—No, no encargó nada, dijo que nos mantuviéramos a la espera. Es sobre mi. —responde con un movimiento de su mano.

—Oh, claro, reuniré a todos. —dice algo sorprendida.

Mayka pasa a la sala interior a través de una fina cortina y avisa al resto del grupo. Pasados unos minutos, Mayka sale y llama a Kaim con la mano para que pase. Éste obedece y pasa.

—¿Y bien Kaim? ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabecita? —pregunta Alice en tono infantil, dando golpecitos en su cabeza.

—He decidido presentarme al espectáculo que tendrá lugar en La Arena dentro de tres semanas. —responde de forma contundente, ignorando a Alice.

La respuesta toma por sorpresa a todo el grupo, cortando de lleno el juego de Alice.

—Pero, ¿y esa decisión repentina? —pregunta Alice de nuevo, aún sorprendida.

—El rey me lo propuso y lo acepté. Pasaré estas tres semanas en el palacio, entrenando con uno de los guardias.

Alice se pone de pie y da una palmada en la mesa con enfado, provocando un gran ruido.

—Lo... Lo siento. —dice para tranquilizarse, acto seguido vuelve a sentarse y acomoda su cabello. —Así que te ausentarás de la base.

—Sí. —responde a la vez que asiente.

—¿Por qué has decidido aceptar? —pregunta una vez más con seriedad y los ojos cerrados; cruzando las piernas y dando golpecitos en la mesa con su dedo, provocando un molesto ruido.

—Hace unas horas, en la mina. Estuve un rato paralizado por el miedo. Era la primera vez en mi vida que veía a una criatura así herir a tantas personas. No pude evitar que todos salieran heridos e incluso ordenaste a Mayka que huyese de allí conmigo. En estos momentos soy una carga para todos: no soy un mago poderoso como tú, ni puedo sanar como Mayka, tampoco soy rápido ni ágil como Marco. Esto es para probarme a mi mismo si tengo lo que hace falta para vivir en un mundo peligroso como este. —responde con determinación, señalándoles a medida que les nombra.

Alice suspira y se tranquiliza un poco, dejando de hacer ruido con su dedo.

—No puedo negarme con una determinación como esa. ¡Pero! —Señala a Kaim con el dedo de forma repentina. —No eres ninguna carga para ninguno de nosotros. Te acepté en el grupo por una razón y ya decidí que serás nuestro espadachín. Hazte todo lo fuerte que puedas en este tiempo y sorpréndenos a todos en La Arena. —responde manteniendo una mirada molesta.

—No puedo evitar sentirme fuera de lugar en un grupo como este. Pero prometo hacer lo que pueda para cumplir esas expectativas. —responde algo abrumado por la confianza.

—Las dudas se disiparán conforme pases tiempo con nosotros. —Se relaja sobre la silla y suelta un suspiro de queja. —Realmente no va conmigo estresarme de esta forma. Me acabarán saliendo arrugas.

—Vaya, Kaim se parece a ti cuando llegaste, Marco. —comenta Mayka girándose hacia él.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —exclama Marco, molesto.

El grupo ríe durante unos minutos queda en silencio, luego, Kaim se levanta del asiento con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, he de irme, mi entrenamiento comienza ahora mismo. —comenta con un suspiro.

—Kaim, deja el nombre del grupo bien alto. —dice Alice guiñándole un ojo

—¡No pierdas! —Le anima efusivamente Mayka, levantando el puño.

—Espero que des un buen espectáculo. —Le anima Marco con una palmada en el hombro.

"Gracias, y lo siento" piensa Kaim mientras cruza la puerta de salida de la base con una sonrisa y la cabeza gacha.

Kaim vuelve a ascender por la ciudad, camino a palacio. Al llegar a la entrada un guardia le dice que pase al patio, en la parte de atrás. Kaim asiente con la cabeza y obedece. Llega a una explanada de tierra batida, dónde varios muñecos de prácticas, sacos de arena y dianas se encontraban.

En el centro se encontraba Ariadna esperando por Kaim.

—Llegas tarde, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que puedo estar esperándote? —dice, impaciente.

—Lo siento. Tenía que decirles apropiadamente. —Se disculpa con una discreta reverencia.

—Aprenderás que la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes. Comenzaremos inmediatamente, acércate, colócate dónde estoy yo ahora. —Se mueve unos cincuenta metros adelante.

Kaim obedece y se coloca en la posición que le ha designado. Ariadna baja su lanza y toca el suelo con la punta. Al instante el trozo que les separa se hunde bajo el suelo, abriendo un gran agujero.

—Esta es una prueba, si crees que no eres capaz de superarla, puedes retirarte y volver por dónde has venido. Salta esta distancia y ven a mí, solo entonces comenzará tu entrenamiento. —Propone con autoridad.

—Es imposible saltar tanta distancia. —responde mientras retrocede un paso, intimidado por la proposición.

—Eres libre de retirarte, pero eso significaría que no tendrás entrenamiento. Si decides afrontarla te daré una pista sobre cómo hacerlo. Una vez decidas hacerla no tendrás marcha atrás, si saltas y caes, se acabó todo para ti.

Kaim traga saliva.

—Está comprobando si tengo determinación. Normalmente no aceptaría si fuera ese el caso. Pero para mí, está determinación no es sobre si estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme para ser fuerte o no, sino si estoy dispuesto a volver a casa o quedarme aquí para siempre. En ese caso, no hay duda posible. He de hacer lo que esté en mi mano. Definitivamente debe de haber una forma —Piensa mientras se retira un poco más y toma posición para empezar a correr. —¡Cuando quieras!

—Te has decidido rápido, me gusta. Ahí va, en este lugar la magia de viento es realmente abundante debido a la altura, reúne un poco bajo tus pies y úsala como impulso.

—Un momento, nunca he usado magia antes. —contesta, preocupado.

—¿Entonces te vas a retirar? —pregunta sin dar importancia su comentario.

Kaim inspira y expira profundamente varias veces y cierra los ojos. Tras unos segundos vuelve a abrirlos y comienza a correr en dirección al hoyo.

—Concéntrate, por una vez en tu vida Kaim, concéntrate. Recuerda las palabras de Mayka. —susurra mientras corre.

Kaim llega al filo del hoyo, una cortina de viento recubre sus pies y salta.

—Ese fue un impulso débil. —habla Ariadna para sí misma.

Kaim pierde altura y comienza a caer al agujero.

—Lástima, eres como casi todos los demás aprendices. No estás a la altura. —comenta decepcionada.

Ariadna mira al hoyo y su expresión cambia. Kaim asciende lentamente dando saltos en mitad del aire. Tras unos cuantos saltos llega al otro lado, exhausto.

—No tengo idea de como hice eso. Pero lo he conseguido —comenta, cansado y con voz entrecortada.

Ariadna suelta una risa y mira a Kaim, sonriendo.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas chico. Con esa pequeña cantidad de magia no tratabas de darte un gran impulso, sino de avanzar con pequeños saltos, eso me sorprendió. No sé si eres un genio o si estás completamente loco. —comenta mientras se agacha para darle palmadas en la espalda.

—Como dije, no tengo idea de como hice eso. —responde aún tratando de recobrar el aliento, ahora con mayor dificultad por las palmadas de Ariadna.

—Tendremos que trabajar esa resistencia a la fatiga entonces. ¿Dijiste que nunca antes habías usado magia verdad? Entonces te enseñaré una buena manera para que puedas usar la magia de manera rápida en combate, usando el mismo principio que acabas de usar. —Tiende la mano a Kaim. —A partir de ahora, llámame maestra.

—Entendido, maestra —responde asintiendo con la cabeza, tomando su mano y levantándose.

Durante tres semanas el grupo Pandemónium continúa como normalmente. Mientras, Kaim entrena casi sin descanso, tanto solo como acompañado por su maestra. Una vez las tres semanas concluyen y el gran día llega, Kaim espera en la arena, listo para entrar al espectáculo.

—Y el competidor número cuatro está fuera, es una auténtica pena pero el tercer combate fue demasiado para él. —Se oye un comentarista desde fuera, en la zona de batalla.

—Es tu turno Kaim. ¿Estás preparado? —Le dice Ariadna.

—Completamente, maestra. —responde con decisión.

—Toma, quiero darte esto. —comenta mostrando un baúl que traía consigo.

De él saca una armadura de cuero marrón, con protectores en el pecho y placas de acero en manos y codos.

—Esto te ayudará a defenderte. —Se lo entrega.

—Gracias, maestra. —Toma la armadura, emocionado.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, has sido mi segundo mejor alumno después de todo. Ahora sal ahí, convertido en un guerrero. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te he dicho verdad?

—Cada palabra. —dice mientras se coloca la armadura.

—Perfecto, recuerda retirarte en la ronda final. No recibirás el dinero, pero salvaras la vida. No te las des de héroe. —comenta con una sonrisa, apretándole la armadura.

—Trataré de hacerlo. —responde entre risas.

—Y ahora, el quinto y último participante del espectáculo de este año. ¿Será capaz de llegar a la ronda final? ¿Será derrotado por alguna de las criaturas? ¿O se retirará antes de llegar al invicto? En unos instantes lo veremos. Les presento a uno de los aprendices de Ariadna Tan Moriet, general de Arnor. —Se oye desde fuera el vitoreo del público al oír el nombre de Ariadna de boca del comentarista.

—Vamos, te toca. Dalo todo. —Da un empujón a Kaim que le avanzar hacia la puerta.

—Deséame suerte. —dice con una sonrisa, tomando su espada sobre su hombro y dirigiéndose afuera.

—Les presento a Kaim. —dice el comentarista desde su palco en lo alto.

Kaim cruza la reja de acero para entrar al recinto. Se encuentra en el centro de un enorme círculo de arena. Delineándolo se encuentran las gradas de piedra, abarrotadas de espectadores.

—Y sin más preámbulos, ¡que de comienzo el primer combate!

Continuará...


	11. Capítulo 11

La Arena, un edificio redondo de piedra creado por y para el disfrute de las personas. Las personas de a pie disfrutan viendo como fuertes guerreros tratan de conseguir la gloria o mueren en el intento. Al principio creado como pequeño evento de fuerza para los valientes, poco a poco fue ganando prestigio hasta convertirse en símbolo debido a que los mejores guerreros del reino, los cuatro generales, lograron vencer a las terribles bestias que guardan la riqueza del ganador.

En mitad de este edificio se encuentra Kaim, rodeado de un público numeroso. Entre ellos, Mayka y el resto del grupo les observan, al igual que su maestra y la mayoría de las personas de la ciudad.

La gente susurra, extrañada por encontrar a alguien a quien no conocen participando en ese tipo de eventos del reino. Los cuchicheos paran una vez que la primera reja se abre.

—Todos saben lo que viene en esta primera ronda, eso es, nuestro participante se enfrentará a nada menos que cinco esqueletos armados. Pueden parecer oponentes sencillos, pero si te descuidas puedes acabar realmente mal. —dice el comentarista desde su posición elevada, hablando a través de un dispositivo luminoso de color azul que permite que su voz se escuche en todo el recinto.

Kaim cierra los ojos y comienza a recordar las palabras que su maestra le dijo durante el entrenamiento.

—Los monstruos usados para la primera ronda siempre son los mismos. Esqueletos. Ignoro el número pero no deberían suponerte ningún problema. Aún así no los subestimes, sus cuerpos son débiles pero sus ataques contundentes. Lo mejor que puedes hacer contra ellos es usar tu velocidad, no les dejes reaccionar y serán tuyos. —Las palabras resuenan en la mente de Kaim con lucidez.

Mientras tanto, en las gradas, Alice y el resto del grupo comparten sus opiniones.

—¿Cinco? ¿No serán demasiados? —pregunta Mayka, algo preocupada y pensativa.

—No creo que tenga el menor problema contra ellos. —responde Marco con convicción.

—¿Por que lo dices? Al fin y al cabo él no está acostumbrado a la lucha real. Solo al entrenamiento. —responde Mayka aún con dudas.

—Puede, pero observa su porte, mira serio la reja, espera a su oponente, se mantienes en pie sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento. No es ese el Kaim al que le temblaba la mano cuando trataba de luchar contra un puñado de diatrimas. —reafirma Marco.

—Además, no podemos olvidar que ha sido entrenado por uno de los mejores soldados del reino. —Añade Alice. —Observemos la batalla y veamos su verdadero potencial.

Los cinco esqueletos cruzan la reja y entran a la arena. Uno de ellos lleva espada y escudo, dos llevan mazas y el resto, arcos. Kaim abre los ojos y desenvaina su espada.

—Tengo que usar la velocidad. Probaré lo que he aprendido. —habla en voz alta para sí mismo, inclinándose hacia adelante y desenvainando su espada.

Coloca el pie izquierdo hacia atrás y desaparece del lugar, dejando tras de sí una onda de viento.

—Un paso ligero, ¿aprendió a usarlo?. —Comenta Marco desde las gradas. —Concentra la magia ambiental de viento y la usar para darse un impulso. Así que te has decidido por la velocidad en lugar de la fuerza. —murmura para sí mismo.

—Pensaba que no sería capaz de usar magia, pero, aunque sea simple, ha logrado realizar una técnica a la perfección, ¿lo estaba subestimando?. —Piensa Mayka.

Kaim reaparece tras los esqueletos equipados con arcos y, tras un rápido corte, les rebana la cabeza. Inmediatamente después realiza el mismo paso y elimina a ambos con mazas. Sin embargo, el esqueleto restante detiene su golpe con el escudo.

—Cuatro pasos seguidos en solo tres semanas, no está nada mal. Me pregunto cual es el máximo que podría dar. —Comenta Marco para sí mismo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le pregunta Mayka, habiéndole oído.

—Al no usar técnicas supongo que no estas familiarizada con ello. El paso ligero en efecto es una técnica muy simple, pero usarla somete las piernas a una alta presión. Por ello no es aconsejable hacerlo demasiadas veces en poco tiempo. Por cierto, mi máximo son treinta y tres veces. —comenta al final, orgulloso de sí mismo y devolviendo la mirada al campo de batalla.

El esqueleto lanza un corte a Kaim, quien lo desvía usando las protecciones de su mano. Tras eso, lanza una estocada directa al cráneo.

—No esperaba que detuviese ese golpe. —dice Kaim para sí mismo.

—¡Una aplastante victoria en esta primera ronda! ¿Podrá mantener el ritmo en la segunda? Esta vez habrá de enfrentarse a dos hombres lagarto. Sus escamas son fuertes, sus espadas afiladas y su intelecto avanzado. ¿Podrá hacer algo contra estos enemigos nuestra joven promesa? —comenta el locutor desde la cabina.

Kaim cierra los ojos y vuelve a recordar las palabras de su maestra.

—La segunda ronda no está tan clara, hay varias opciones, pero las más viables son una manada de fenrirs o unos cuantos hombres lagarto. En el caso de los fenrirs te basta con ser más rápido que ellos. Pero ten cuidado, esas bestias están bien entrenadas. Si lo tuyo es la mala suerte te tocará contra los lagartos, su piel es realmente dura, cortarla con la espada no será suficiente. —Le explica Ariadna.

—Si mi espada no sirve, ¿qué puedo hacer? —pregunta Kaim.

—La magia es efectiva, ¿recuerdas como reunir la magia bajo tus pies verdad? Entonces trata de reunirla esta vez en tu espada.

El grupo comienza a comentar desde las gradas.

—Ese último movimiento estuvo apurado. —dice Mayka, recostándose sobre el asiento, aliviada.

—Por un segundo pensé que no lograría reaccionar a tiempo. —Añade Marco.

—Él es un espadachín entrenado, por eso tiene reflejos, lo único que necesita es experiencia. No sé de dónde le has sacado Mayka, pero has traído una persona interesante al grupo. —comenta Alice, interesada.

—Bueno, simplemente apareció. —Trata de explicarle Mayka algo nerviosa.

La segunda reja se abre, trayendo al campo a dos bestias escamosas equipadas con largas espadas negras serradas y grandes escudos blancos.

—Esos escudos serán un problema si los usan para detener mi magia. —susurra Kaim.

Los lagartos avanzan hasta colocarse cerca de Kaim, quien usa el paso ligero para colocarse a la espalda y lanza un corte al cuello. El lagarto se gira y detiene el golpe con el escudo, luego da un puñetazo con la empuñadura a Kaim, quien se aleja de un salto.

—Sus reacciones son rápidas y sus golpes duelen sin siquiera usar la espada. —comenta para sí mismo mientras se da cuenta de que su labio sangra.

Por su parte, el otro lagarto ataca a Kaim por la espalda. Lo evade rodando hacia un lado pero vuelven a atacarle, esta vez entre los dos. Kaim solo puede retroceder evitando los cortes. Durante uno de los cortes, uno de los lagartos se inclina de forma innecesaria.

—¡Una abertura! —exclama al tiempo que se agacha.

La arena comienza a arremolinarse en torno a la espada de Kaim.

—¡Espada de arena! —Exclama al tiempo que realiza un corte ascendente, cortando a uno de los hombres lagarto.

El lagarto restante se enfurece al ver desaparecer a su compañero y tras dar un gran alarido libera una lluvia de estocadas contra Kaim. Comienza a esquivarlas con facilidad y cuando las estocadas se vuelven más lentas desvía la espada de su oponente con la suya y da un giro, cortando la cabeza del lagarto.

El público queda en silencio un instante, luego, un vitoreo sacude las gradas.

—Vaya, tiene una buena forma de leer los movimientos del oponente. —comenta Marco, sonriendo con emoción.

—Aunque no fue capaz de evitar ese puñetazo. —Agrega Mayka con una risita.

—Parece que lo estás disfrutando, Marco. —dice Alice mientras le observa.

—Pienso que debería comprobar sus habilidades personalmente una vez que termine el espectáculo. —responde Marco con una mirada de interés, cruzando las manos frente a su rostro.

Kaim da un suspiro y se limpia un poco la sangre del labio.

—Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé, aunque ninguno de ellos está al nivel de Beni. —comenta para sí mismo.

—Impresionante, venció a ambos en un tiempo récord y sin sufrir apenas daños. Que impresionante muestra de habilidad. ¿Pero es esto lo más lejos que el aprendiz de la gran Ariadna puede llegar? Lo veremos en estos momentos por que llega la penúltima ronda, y es nada menos que una cría de wivern. No dejen que la palabra cría les haga pensar que es un oponente fácil porque podría eliminar a nuestro concursante de un solo golpe. —comenta el locutor, lleno de efusividad.

—Tenía que ser el wivern. —Se queja Kaim, molesto y preocupado.

Kaim recuerda una vez más su entrenamiento.

—¿Y qué ocurre si es el wivern? —pregunta Kaim, sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo tragando saliva.

—No hay mucho que hacer, un wivern, pese a ser una cría, es un enemigo formidable. Tus posibilidades de vencer son casi nulas. Su piel es realmente dura, y su resistencia a la magia es increíblemente alta. No tiene ningún punto débil que puedas aprovechar con tu nivel actual.

—¿No puedo hacer absolutamente nada contra él? —vuelve a preguntar, intrigado.

—Con la fuerza actual de tus golpes no podrás siquiera arañar sus escamas. Olvídate de usar la magia contra él, repelerá todo golpe. Temo decirte que es un tema de suerte, tan solo esperemos que no te topes con él. —responde mientras desmiente con la cabeza.

La tercera reja, más grande que las demás, se abre y una gran criatura de escamas grises entra caminando sobre dos patas y con alas en lugar de brazos. Un rugido sacude el ambiente, causando que el público cesara sus ánimos.

—Así que se te acabó la suerte, ¿eh, Kaim? ¿O vas a volver a sorprenderme? —comenta Ariadna, observándole desde las gradas con gran interés.

El wivern se acerca a grandes zancadas a Kaim y lanza un grito justo frente a él.

—Tendré que luchar sin ninguna pista. —Trata de concentrarse, algo nervioso.

Kaim lanza una serie de cortes al pecho de la criatura, pero ésta ni se inmuta. El wivern lanza una patada que golpea a Kaim, interrumpiendo sus sucesivos golpes.

—Una cría de wivern, el nivel se ha incrementado demasiado entre la segunda y la tercera ronda. —comenta Alice desde las gradas, algo preocupada y absorta en el combate.

—¡Animo Kaim! —Anima Mayka poniéndose en pie y alzando el puño. —¡Tú puedes!

El resto del público rompe el silencio y comienzan a animar también a Kaim.

—Realmente no puedo defraudarlos si me animan con tanto espíritu. —dice para sí mismo, sonriendo. —Es hora de vencer a este bicho. No podré volver si no lo hago. Ellos esperan que lo haga.

Kaim agarra la espada con una sola mano, la coloca tras de sí y comienza a girarla. El viento comienza a arremolinarse en torno a ella.

—¡Viento cortante! —exclama al tiempo que blande su espada hacia el wivern.

El viento que rodeaba la espada sale proyectado hacia adelante en forma de hoja, cortando el suelo a su paso. La hoja de viento se separa con rapidez del suelo e impacta de lleno en el rostro de la criatura empujándola hacia atrás.

—¡¿Ni un rasguño?! —exclama sorprendido.

La criatura luce enfadada y abre la boca. Una bola comienza a formarse en su interior. El wivern escupe la bola contra Kaim, quien la esquiva por los pelos. Tras eso, la criatura alza el vuelo.

—¿Aliento de rayo? Y encima vuela. Es como un dragón en miniatura. —Sus ojos se abren de imprevisto, cayendo en la cuenta de algo.

El wivern carga otra bola de rayo, esta vez más grande. Kaim se mantiene en el sitio y coloca su espada frente a sí mismo de forma horizontal. El wivern lanza la bola contra él y éste la recibe con el cuerpo. El público queda en silencio hasta que observan que la magia de rayo desprendida comienza a girar en torno a la espada de Kaim, quien se encuentra en pie, prácticamente ileso.

—No recuerdo haberle enseñado a hacer algo como eso. No se por qué pero sabía que pasaría algo como esto. —comenta para sí misma Ariadna desde las gradas, sorprendida y algo emocionada.

Kaim sostiene la espada con ambas manos con cierta dificultad, como si fuese más pesada.

—Es la primera vez que absorbo tal cantidad de magia en mi espada. Es un poco inestable pero con este poder debería de hacerle daño al menos. Recuerdo que Alice logró paralizar al dragón con magia de rayo, quizá también funcione con él. —Se anima a sí mismo mostrando una media sonrisa y una mirada desafiante.

Kaim corre hacia el wivern, que trata de elevarse más del suelo.

—No escaparás. ¡Llamada del rayo!

Kaim lanza un corte ascendente y la electricidad de la espada se proyecta hacia arriba en forma de rayo, alcanzando al wivern y atravesando su cuerpo por completo. Tras emitir un alarido ensordecedor, la criatura queda reducida a polvo azul.

Los vítores llenan de nuevo el estadio, la gente se levanta gritando el nombre de Kaim.

—¡Está ileso! Es la primera vez y única vez en el espectáculo de este año que alguien termina la tercera ronda en ese estado. Llegó la hora de la verdad. ¿Nuestro actual aspirante se retirará y recibirá el permiso para salir del reino? ¿O arriesgará su vida en una lucha a muerte contra la criatura que ha quedado invicta durante estos últimos cinco años para cubrirse de gloria y oro? —pregunta el locutor, gritando con emoción.

—¡No he llegado aquí para quedarme a medias! ¡Este espectáculo es una prueba para mí y si no soy capaz de pasarla significa que no tengo lo que hace falta para alcanzar mi objetivo! —grita Kaim al cielo, abriendo sus brazos con emoción.

—Ese idiota. —masculla Ariadna, molesta. —Le dije que no aceptase la ronda final.

—Esto es realmente malo. —comenta Alice desde su lado de las gradas.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —pregunta Mayka, preocupada.

—Obsérvale, Mayka. No está acostumbrado a usar magia, ese último movimiento le dejó exhausto. No está en condiciones de una ronda más. —dice Marco algo molesto mientras se muerde la uña del pulgar.

—No es eso, ¿nunca habéis venido a este espectáculo antes verdad? La criatura de la ronda final no ha sido vencida en estos cinco años. Guerreros con mucha más experiencia han muerto bajo sus garras. Kaim sin duda va a morir. —responde convencida.

—¡¿Qué?! —grita Mayka, levantándose del asiento, alterada. —¿Por qué dices eso?

El locutor queda sorprendido unos segundos tras la respuesta de Kaim.

—¡Ya lo han oído, hacía dos años que nadie le retaba, su sed de sangre se ha hecho más grande al igual su propio cuerpo! ¡Pero este guerrero hoy le ha retado a un duelo!

La última reja se abre y un rugido se deja oír tras ellas.

—Todos reciban a la criatura a la que se ha de enfrentar nuestro aspirante. ¡Bégimo!

—Las posibilidades de Kaim contra esa bestia en su estado actual son... Cero. —continúa Alice, agachando la mirada molesta.

Continuará...


	12. Capítulo 12

El suelo tiembla al son de unas grandes pisadas. Un par de cuernos y unas grandes fauces asoman bajo la reja. De un salto, una enorme criatura de piel violeta con crin de color pardo entra al recinto, mirando en todas direcciones y gruñendo furioso.

—Oye, oye, ¿es en serio? —pregunta Marco desconcertado.

—Es sólo una cría de apenas ocho años. Pero es lo bastante fuerte como para hacerme luchar seriamente. —dice Alice, cruzando las manos frente a sí misma mientras mira atentamente.

—No es posible. Por mi culpa, ¿Kaim va a morir? —Piensa Mayka mientras trata de mantener las calma.

Kaim por su parte retrocede un poco al ser intimidado por su tamaño.

—No esperé que fuese a ser más grande que ese wivern y de nuevo no tengo datos sobre esta criatura. Tendré que luchar de cero otra vez. —Kaim prepara su espada, apuntándola al suelo. —¡Viento cortante!

Kaim blande la espada de forma vertical. La hoja de viento avanza e impacta de lleno en la bestia, que se gira hacia él, notando al fin su presencia. La criatura inmediatamente arremete contra Kaim.

—¡Oh, vaya! —exclama sorprendido a la vez que rueda sobre el suelo para esquivar la arremetida.

El Bégimo derrapa sobre el suelo y vuelve a cargar contra él.

—¡Barrera de arena! —Kaim alza su espada y la arena se levanta del suelo, formando un muro.

La bestia atraviesa el muro sin problemas y lanza un zarpazo en salto a Kaim, que le envía al suelo. Los cuernos de la criatura comienzan a emitir rayos, formando una esfera. Con un movimiento de cabeza, el Bégimo envía un láser directo a Kaim, quien no alcanza a evitarlo y le atraviesa el hombro, levantando gran polvareda al impactar en el suelo tras él.

—Esto es una carnicería de un solo lado. —comenta Alice apartando ligeramente la mirada.

Kaim sale de la humareda y realiza un paso ligero para colocarse bajo la criatura.

—¡Espada de rayo! —grita con furia, clavando la espada en la mandíbula de la criatura.

Al dar la estocada, un rayo atraviesa la cabeza de la criatura, que se retira hacia atrás herida.

—Que te parece eso, ¿eh? —Alardea algo enfadado para luego acabar apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, cansado y con el hombro herido.

El Bégimo por su parte lanza un aullido al tiempo que la herida causada cierra ante la mirada asustada y sorprendida de Kaim.

—No puede ser posible. —Queda atónito y paralizado.

El Bégimo termina de recuperarse y lanza una dentellada. Kaim es zarandeado en el aire unas cuantas veces, para luego ser arrojado a la pared de la arena. El público contiene el aliento al ver a Kaim ensangrentado en el suelo, pero grita de emoción al ver cómo se levanta, aunque torpemente, apoyándose en su espada.

—Es demasiado fuerte. —dice entrecortadamente y escupe algo de sangre. —¿Por qué tiene que acabar así? Yo sólo quería volver a casa. ¿Por qué tuve que dejarme llevar de esta forma? ¡Definitivamente no pertenezco a un lugar como este! —comenta finalmente desesperado y furioso, golpeando el suelo con su puño ensangrentado.

El Bégimo salta hacia Kaim, dispuesto a dar otra dentellada.

—Ánimo, hermano. —Resuena en la cabeza de Kaim.

Kaim lanza un grito desesperado y rueda bajo la criatura antes de que le alcance, usando la espada para cortarle el estómago a su paso.

—¡No puedo permitir que esto se acabe de esta forma! ¡Sea como sea, pienso volver! —Oscila la espada sobre su cabeza, levantando gran cantidad de arena sobre sí mismo. —¡Martillo de arena!

Kaim deja caer su espada contra el suelo. La arena cae sobre el costado de la bestia y la hace caer al suelo junto con un gran grito. El Bégimo queda sepultado bajo kilos de arena. Kaim cae de rodillas, apoyado en la espada.

—No puedo moverme. —dice casi susurrando, aquejado por el dolor y respirando con dificultad. —Esto duele demasiado. Kaori, dame fuerzas.

Los vítores llenan el escenario, la gente se levanta y corean el nombre de Kaim.

—¿Ves?, Kaim es fuerte, él podía hacerlo. —dice Mayka con emoción, secándose las lágrimas.

—Obsérvale Mayka, esto todavía no ha acabado. Él va a hacerlo de nuevo. —comenta Alice, aún seria.

—¿Hacer el qué? —pregunta Marco algo sorprendido.

—¿No puedes notarlo Marco?, lo que Kaim está a punto de hacer. —Le responde Alice sin apartar la mirada de su estático cuerpo arrodillado sobre la arena.

Un golpe de viento azota el estadio, acallando de repente a todo el mundo.

—Aquí viene otra vez esa sensación terrorífica. —comenta Alice.

—Vaya Kaim, ¿guardabas un secreto como ese? Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esta sensación. Si me hubiera dado cuenta de esto antes, me habría centrado en entrenarte de otra forma.

Kaim se pone en pie con la cabeza gacha, mirando el montículo de arena. La sangre cae de sus brazos y hombros. Un gran rugido se oye, rompiendo el silencio. Los rostros del público muestran una expresión de terror al ver a la bestia levantarse de nuevo, apartando la arena de su camino y cargando un nuevo láser entre sus cuernos.

—Oye, oye, esta sensación... —comenta Marco.

—Ocurrió lo mismo contra el cíclope en la mina, parece ser algún tipo de sistema de última defensa. —explica Alice.

—¿Aquello que me comentaste? —pregunta Marco.

—Sí. —responde asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Un momento, pero con ese poder, Kaim debería ser capaz de ganar. —dice Mayka.

—El problema no es que gane, sino qué es esa aura abrumadora que desprende y si es un poder del que debamos preocuparnos. Además, ahora no solo seremos nosotros los únicos que conocemos ese poder. A partir de ahora las cosas pueden ponerse realmente malas. Maldita sea, debí prever que algo como esto podría salir de Kaim presentándose a un evento como este. No pensé que fuera tan idiota como para aceptar la última ronda. Menosprecié su estupidez. —Se lamenta Alice, maldiciendo en voz baja.

El Bégimo lanza un láser directo a Kaim pero éste lo desvía hacia las gradas con un simple golpe de espada. El público se levanta asustado cuando el láser impacta de lleno en la barrera que rodea el recinto. La bestia comienza a correr, pero Kaim no parece moverse. Cuando la criatura salta sobre él para darle un mordisco, Kaim se mueve con paso ligero hasta la espalda del Bégimo. Su espada luce negra, con el filo rojo. Una sombra se extiende por el cuerpo de la criatura, que es cortada a la mitad y envuelta en una humareda violeta. El Bégimo desaparece de la arena y Kaim cae al suelo inconsciente.

—¡Lo ha conseguido, tras cinco años invicto y dos años sin nadie le enfrente, el Invicto, Bégimo, finalmente ha caído frente a nuestro último aspirante! —comenta el locutor, eufórico.

—Vamos, vamos, tenemos que sacarle de ahí y llevarle a la enfermería. —Se oye decir a una persona vestida de blanco.

—Kaim, sin duda puede llegar a ser alguien peligroso si no llega a controlar ese poder. —comenta Alice.

—No puedes hablar en serio Alice. —Le dice Mayka, molesta. —Ha sido capaz de vencer, deberías alegrarte por él.

—Claro que me alegro, al fin y al cabo es uno de nuestros miembros, pero no puedo evitar pensar que ese poder pueda traernos algún tipo de inconveniente. —Trata de excusarse. —Aunque lo que más me preocupa es ese humo violeta que desprenden él y su espada. ¿Será mi imaginación? ¿O lo usa para absorber la magia de los cadáveres? —Piensa.

—Es cierto que no tenemos información sobre ese poder, pero en la mina él me protegió, tú lo viste Alice. Esa debería ser razón suficiente para confiar en él. —explica, gesticulando con las manos.

—Puede que tengas razón y esté pensando demasiado las cosas.

—Oye, ¿no creéis que es mejor que dejemos de discutir aquí y vayamos a felicitarle? Parece que lo llevan a la enfermería de La Arena. —comenta Marco de la nada.

—Es cierto, por fin podremos tenerle de vuelta en la base. —dice Alice, con su usual sonrisa de vuelta.

Continuará...


	13. Capítulo 13

Kaim descansa en la enfermería de La Arena. A su lado, Mayka usa sus conjuros de curación sobre él mientras el resto del grupo espera a su lado.

—¿Por qué no despierta? —comenta Mayka, preocupada.

—Tarde o temprano despertará, al igual que la última vez. —contesta Alice, tratando de calmar su preocupación colocando la mano en su espalda.

—Quizás no debería haberle traído al grupo.

—No te culpes a ti misma Mayka, al fin y al cabo todo ha acabado bien, ¿no? —comenta Marco, tratando de animarla un poco.

—Me debo ver fatal para que tú andes animándome. —Le dice con una mirada pícara.

—Vaya, de nada. —responde con sarcasmo.

Entre tanto jaleo Kaim despierta, frotando su cabeza y con expresión adolorida.

—Vaya, el campeón ha vuelto del mundo de los muertos. —comenta Marco en tono jovial y bromista.

—¿Marco? ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? —habla Kaim con confusión.

—Colapsaste tras aplastar al bégimo con esa gran cantidad de arena. —responde Alice, casi de inmediato. —Te encuentras en la enfermería, Mayka ha estado tratándote con su magia todo este tiempo.

—¿En serio? Parece que una vez más he acabado metiendo la pata en mitad del combate. —responde y suspira, cabizbajo.

—Que va, estuviste realmente genial. —Le anima Mayka con una sonrisa.

—Ciertamente acabé algo sorprendido, pensé que serías más inútil. —comenta Marco entre risas.

—Os equivocais, no fui capaz de alcanzar mi objetivo, a pesar de que entrené tan duro. —contesta mirándose el puño, enfadado consigo mismo.

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo Kaim, has vencido a un enemigo bastante fuerte y has sobrevivido. —Trata de animarle Alice.

Kaim suelta una risa, suspira y agacha la cabeza.

—Estaba despierto cuando aquella bestia volvió a levantarse tras mi ataque. Y estoy seguro que no corté la cabeza de aquel cíclope. Si alguien como Alice ha llegado a mentirme debe ser porque algo extraño ha ocurrido conmigo en ese tiempo.

—¿Alguien como Alice? —pregunta para sí misma.

—No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte Kaim, además todo ha salido bien. —dice Mayka mientras da golpecitos en la espalda a Kaim.

Kaim aparta la mano de Mayka de un manotazo.

—¡Nada ha salido bien! ¡Desde el mismo principio nada ha salido bien! —grita Kaim, enfadado. —¡¿Qué demonios ves de bueno en todo esto Mayka?!

—Yo... Lo siento Kaim. —contesta Mayka, triste.

—Tan solo me estoy desahogando contigo, no me hagas demasiado caso. Yo tan solo quiero regresar. —dice con un suspiro. —Estoy cansado de todo esto, al comienzo pensé que sería divertido, pero poco a poco comencé a darme cuenta de que este es un lugar mucho más duro de lo que esperaba.

—Creo que Marco y yo andamos algo perdidos —Irrumpe Alice en la conversación.

—Yo vengo de un lugar lejano, un lugar más pacífico, realmente nunca salí de allí. Un día de repente aparecí en este lugar, entonces conocí a Mayka y ella prometió ayudarme. Pero no puedo seguir dependiendo de todos vosotros. Por eso tengo planeado marcharme mañana y busca la forma de volver.

Todos se llevan una sorpresa por la historia y reacción de Kaim.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué demonios estas hablando Kaim?! ¡¿Prometí ayudarte recuerdas?! —grita Mayka, alterada.

—No necesitas hacer nada de eso, soy capaz de vencer a una bestia poderosa como esa yo solo, ¿verdad? Entonces no tenéis de que preocuparos. Buscaré la manera de volver por mí mismo.

—Entiendo como te sientes Kaim, pero tal y como veo no conoces apenas nada de este lugar. ¿En verdad crees que podrás tú sólo?

—Dudo que entiendas como me siento.

Alice abofetea a Kaim y luego lo abraza contra su pecho dulcemente.

—Todos en Pandemónium hemos sido alejados de nuestro hogar por un motivo u otro y no podemos regresar. Como dijiste, este es un mundo más duro de lo que todos imaginamos, por ello formé este grupo, para ayudarnos unos a otros, crecer juntos y formar lo más parecido a un hogar y una familia.

Kaim mira a Alice a los ojos y rompe a llorar.

—Los echo de menos. Mis padres, mi hermana, mis amigos. Quiero verlos, los echo tanto de menos. Estoy harto de todo esto. —dice entre lágrimas mientras se abraza a Alice.

—Entonces déjanos ayudarte Kaim. —responde Mayka.

—Nosotros no podemos recuperar lo que hemos perdido, pero si hay alguna posibilidad de que regreses, habrá más posibilidades de hacerlo si colaboramos todos juntos. —Añade Alice mientras acaricia su cabeza.

—¿A qué hora tienes pensado partir? —pregunta Marco.

—Mañana al mediodía. —contesta algo avergonzado mientras limpia sus lágrimas y se separa de Alice.

—Más te vale estar allí a esa hora. —Advierte Mayka levantándose del asiento.

—¿Ya os vais? —pregunta Kaim, algo sorprendido.

—Llevas dormido todo el día, ya es de noche, debemos prepararnos para partir mañana. —Aclara Alice.

—Así que más te vale cuidarte y no morirte esta noche. —Bromea Marco mientras se marcha.

—No digas esas cosas Marco. —Le reprocha Mayka, algo enfadada, y golpea su espalda.

—Cuídate Kaim. —Se despide Alice con la mano.

Cuando el grupo entero sale, Ariadna entra a la habitación.

—Así que ya estás despierto. —comenta mientras se sienta a su lado.

—¡Maestra! —Se sorprende. —¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?

—Desde antes de que comenzases a llorar como un bebé. —responde con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Me cogiste en un momento débil. —dice, avergonzado.

—Pero no pensé que tras esa determinación se escondía una razón como esa, me has sorprendido dos veces, no hay muchas personas que hayan logrado algo así.

—Vaya, ¿he de sentirme orgulloso? —Bromea con una pequeña risa.

—Casi me arrepiento de haber sido tan dura con el entrenamiento.

—¿Casi?, creo que tu entrenamiento fue más peligroso que aquel bégimo.

—¿Debería abrazarte contra mi pecho ? —dice extendiendo los brazos.

—¿También viste eso? —Se avergüenza.

Ariadna se acomoda en el asiento y coloca se los brazos sobre la cabeza.

—He oído que te marchas mañana con tu grupo.

—Mi grupo se quedará aquí, partiré a primera hora, no al mediodía. —contesta negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y eso por qué?, parecían realmente dispuestos a ayudarte. —pregunta, extrañada.

—Ellos están formando su hogar en este lugar, no me gustaría que lo abandonasen tan solo por ayudarme. Es cierto que con ellos su quizá sería todo mucho más fácil, pero no me gustaría

—Vaya, eres más atento de lo que pareces.

—No puedo evitarlo, Mayka me recuerda un poco a mi hermana pequeña. No me gustaría que sufriera ningún daño por ayudarme. —responde con nostalgia.

—En ese caso me gustaría que me hicieras un favor. Me gustaría que llevases a alguien contigo.

—Dije que prefiero ir solo. —responde, quejoso.

—Es mi mejor alumna, ella podrá guiarte, dudo que sepas dónde ir una vez pases los muros. Necesita experiencia, por eso me gustaría que la llevases contigo.

—No soy lo bastante fuerte como para proteger a alguien mientras consigue experiencia en el combate. —Suspira.

—No necesita experiencia en el combate, de hecho te supera ampliamente. Necesita experiencia tratando con las personas.

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunta, sin entender muy bien a qué se refiere.

—Ella es alguien bastante especial, lo sabrás en cuanto la veas.

—Está bien, está bien. Es cierto que necesitaré ayuda, pero espero que no sea alguien problemático. Además, no puedo decir que no a una orden de mi maestra.

—Gracias Kaim. Mañana te irás, pero estoy segura de que nos encontraremos alguna vez. Y cuando eso pase me aseguraré de cerciorarme de si sigues con tu entrenamiento o no. —dice mientras da puñetazos al aire.

Kaim suelta una carcajada y se resiente de sus herida por ello. Ariadna se acerca a la puerta y se gira antes de salir.

—¿Sabes? Se podría decir que te he cogido cariño en este tiempo. Por eso, asegúrate de cuidarte, ¿eh? —Se despide de Kaim y se marcha.

Kaim se tumba sobre la cama.

—Alice, Mayka, Marco, lo siento. —dice mientras trata de conciliar el sueño.

El Sol comienza a verse en el horizonte, dotando al cielo de un meloso color anaranjado. Kaim recoge sus pocas posesiones y parte en dirección a la entrada de la ciudad. Allí, una chica envuelta en una túnica marrón, portado una lanza, le espera.

La chica se gira al oír llegar a Kaim y hace una reverencia. Kaim se sorprende un poco y la devuelve.

—Tú debes de ser Kaim, ¿verdad? —pregunta la chica de pronto.

—Así es. Tú entonces debes ser la otra alumna de Ariadna.

La chica descubre su cara al retirar su capucha, descubriendo un rostro pálido, un largo cabello blanco, y unas penetrantes pupilas blanquecinas. La chica asiente con la cabeza.

—¿No te dijo mi nombre? Soy Anya, por favor llámame así.

—Está bien, Anya. —Pronuncia su nombre con una sonrisa.

—Exacto. Entonces, ¿partimos? —dice emprendiendo el paso.

—Vale, pero espérame.

Kaim y Anya salen de la ciudad. Unas horas más tarde Alice y su grupo llegan a la puerta.

—¿Aún no ha llegado? —pregunta Mayka, algo extrañada.

—No tiene mucho equipaje como para tardar más que nosotros. —Añade Marco.

—Esto es raro. —masculla Alice, pensando.

Uno de los guardias de la entrada se acerca a ellos.

—Usted es Alice, del grupo Pandemónium, ¿no? Un chico de cabello castaño me dijo que le diese esta nota. —Le extiende un trozo de papel a Alice.

Alice comienza a leer la nota en voz alta.

—"Lo siento por haberos mentido pero no quería que os involucraseis en mis problemas. Espero que logres mantener a tu familia Alice, yo voy a reunirme con la mía, de una forma u otra. Gracias por el poco pero agradable tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. Kaim." —Alice rompe la nota en trozos y los suelta al aire. —¿Pero cuánto más pretende hacerme enfadar ese chico?

—¡Ese idiota! —grita Mayka, furiosa, apretando los puños.

—Y luego decías que yo era un miembro problemático, Alice —comenta Marco en tono burlesco.

—Cuando lo encuentre pienso mandarle de vuelta de un puñetazo. —Amenaza Mayka golpeando al aire.

—Pobre Kaim, cuando le encontremos Mayka le va a hacer picadillo. —comenta Marco con un suspiro.

—Vamos, sólo hay un sitio al que puede ir desde aquí, tenemos que alcanzarle en la próxima ciudad o sino le perderemos la pista. —Ordena Alice.

Alice, Mayka y Marco salen de la ciudad a paso ligero mientras se despiden de ella dejándola a sus espaldas.

Continuará...


End file.
